The Loud House: Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami
by Ganbare-Lucifer
Summary: Ahora como adultos, Lincoln y Las Hermanas Loud se han casado y han tenido hijos. Los Nuevos Primos Loud forman el grupo conocido como Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami (Team Konami All-Stars). En el que luchan contra los Villanos de varios juegos de Konami para mantener a Royal Woods (y al mundo entero) en paz y armonía. Uno de los descendientes actuales de Goemon se llama Lucifer.
1. Prólogo: Conoce al Equpo Konami

**The Loud House: Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami – Lucifer En: El Ninja Místico Moderno**

 **Prólogo: Conoce al Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami – Una familia cuyos primos son menos normal que los padres.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Lucifer Amenhotep Neb-jeperu-Ra Quinto, Luci para mis amigos. Ocho años, hijo de Ramses Neb-jeperu-Ra Cuarto, un gobernante antiguo y benévolo de Egipto y también una momia no-muerta, y Lucy Loud, mi madre gótica. Soy el hermano menor de Cleopatra y Nefertari, el mayor de Isis (Nombrada en honor a la diosa de mi mitología egipcia, y, mi abuela de parte de mi padre), Yarah, e Iahmesu. También soy el descendiente de Goemon Ishikawa, de la sangre de mi madre, bueno; es una larga historia desde la época feudal de Japón, Goemon tuvo una hija ilegal con Omitsu, y Yukiko se perdió en los botes que luego fue saqueado por piratas y luego rescatada por un bote inglés, luego ella se casó con un ancestro inglés de los Louds. Yo soy un miembro y líder del Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami, formado por mis primos, y también miembro y líder otra vez de Los Aliados del Ninja Místico, formado por un primo mío y dos amigos.

Me levanté de mi cama futon, en mi cuarto compartido con Tony, mi lado tenía un toque híbrido gótico-egipcio-japonés, estaba en mis 'pininjamas' para dormir, me he cambiado de ropa a mi capucha negra, bufanda azul gastada y mi collar de ankh por la parte de arriba, luego me puse mis pantalones negros con algunos vendajes y luego mis zapatillas negras modernas por la parte de abajo. No me importaba arreglarme my cabello arruinado ya que amo mi vendaje de momia arriba de mi cabeza junto con mis flequillos que tapaban mis ojos ya que era mi pelo natural, amaba ser como mi madre y, especialmente, mi padre.

He caminado por las escaleras hacia el comedor, donde mis primos esperaban a cualquiera de mis tíos, o incluso mi madre a servir el desayuno. Tienes que saber que hay una regla en La Casa de la Familia Loud en el que cualquier adulto es elegido aleatoriamente y tiene que cocinar por una semana, luego es el turno de alguien siguiente, así que una semana puede que coma un menú regular, otra semana disfrutar el menú de mi madre y otra semana tener que soportar el horrible menú de Leni. Pero bueno, nada se podía hacer con ello, y parece que mi madre fue elegida para cocinar esta semana. ¡Hurra!

Mis primos y el Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami consistía en once miembros: Yo, Bert Loud, Lorena Santiago, Barbara Jackpot, Clayden Zouko Parsley, Taffy Cinnamon, Tony Belnades, Johnny Power Pro, Stephanie Sakurai, Lisa Loud II y Bebé Cabeza de Pirámide.

Bert tiene once años, apodado Isshumaru por mí, él es el hijo de Tío Lincoln y Tía Ebisu, la descendiente de Ebisumaru, el mismo hombre que luchó con Goemon a su lado contra los villanos en interminables aventuras. Él siempre tiene hambre y su comida favorita es la japonesa como la mía, especialmente prefiere comer Takoyaki, pero por alguna razón, la comida no le afecta su peso y él siempre está flacucho, según él, puede hablar con el espíritu de su ancestro Ebisumaru y el de nuestro bisabuelo Pop-Pop. Él es mi compa leal pero a menudo arruina las cosas.

Lorena tiene diecisiete años, ella es la hija de Tía Lori y Tío Bobby Santiago, cuya familia se relaciona con Emi Toshiba (No lo preguntes, no sabemos como, ni siquiera el escritor sabe como), y de allí el por qué Lorena escucha eurobeat y hace ritmos y baila, ella le gusta crear cada paso de baile con nombres exóticos, pero bueno, ella también se la pasa en redes sociales y es mandona y controla todo cuando los adultos no están en el poder.

Barbara tiene dieciséis años, ella es la hija de Tía Leni y un Director de un casino que la abandonó, nuestra prima 'especial' es adicta a las apuestas, y a cada minuto ella pierde, pero cuando al menos ella gana algo, ella da un grito fuerte ya que ama mucho el dinero, ella incluso gastó dinero en un Chihuahua que ella trae consigo en la cartera. Pero aparte de eso, ella no tiene cerebro y parece que tiene un cascarón vacío en su cabeza.

Clayden, comúnmente llamado Clay tiene quince años, él es el hijo de Tía Luna y Tío Danny Zouko Parsley, quien es un hombre lobo que es amigo de mi padre. Clay tiene el gusto por la música de genero Metal y también le gusta conducir motocicletas como un acróbata arriesgado mientras hace un solo de guitarra, él disfruta aullar y cantar en la noche ya que es un hombre lobo como su padre, y disfruta siendo el rebelde en esta familia, tomando alcohol y haciendo cosas ilegales.

Taffitha, apodada Taffy tiene catorce años, ella es la hija de Tía Luan y Tío Light Cinnamon, ella aprendió sobre el espacio, galaxias y maquinaria de los archivos conservados de su fallecido bisabuelo Dr. Cinnamon, y ella disfruta haciendo chistes y bromas y que también pilota a Grinbee y viaja a galaxias lejanas y planetas habitados por pulpos, moais, pingüinos y varias cosas coloridas al azar, cuando Taffy explora dichos planetas, ella tiene equipada su mochila cohete, gafas y espada para explorar el infinito, de allí su título, la Chica Cohete Caballero Chistosa (Jokey-Rocket Knight Girl).

Anthony, apodado Tony tiene trece años, él es el hijo de Tía Lynn y Tío Roger Belnades, que es parte del Clan Belnades, relacionado con el Clan Belmont muchos años atrás, de ahí el por qué de que Tony lleva el Vampire Killer; el látigo que mata a Drácula y sus varios retornos, pero, Tony lo usa en raras ocasiones, ya que prefiere luchar con movimientos de lucha libre, prefiere luchar sus oponentes incluso si sabe que son más fuertes que él, ¡vaya cabeza de chorlito!

Jonathan (apodado Johnny) y Stephanie (algunas veces llamada Stephie) ambos tienen seis años, Johnny es el hijo de Tía Lana y Tío Power Pro-Kun, mientras que Stephanie es la hija de Tía Lola y Tío Sakurai Ruka. A Johnny le gusta jugar baseball, pero no porque lo disfruta, ¡pero es porque le gusta ensuciarse! El también ama a los animales, especialmente ranas, en las que ayuda a muchas a cruzar las calles, él también tiene un T-Rex llamado Babe Ruth. Stephanie le gusta tener toda la atención, incluso en su escuela, ella es la popular que 'manda' a sus compañeros de clases, siendo una dictadora, una psicópata adicta a los minijuegos que ama a su novio (virtual de simulador de citas) muy en serio.

Lisa II, pronunciada 'Lisa Dos' tiene cuatro años, ella es la célula clonada experimentada de Tía Lisa hecha del ADN de Big Boss, Bill Rizer y teniendo el mismo arsenal de armas avanzadas creada de Vic Viper, ella es la que más veces es asignada misiones, yo siendo después de ella. Ella es la 'Conejilla de Indias' de los experimentos y artefactos de su madre, nunca fallando. Las tácticas de espionaje en sigilo que nunca le fallan es la icónica caja de cartón, ella pilota también el Vic Viper V2.

Bebé Cabeza de Pirámide tiene apenas quince meses, es el hijo prohibido de Tía Lily y un monstruo del pueblo maldito de Silent Hill, nunca le dimos atención porque puede ser peligroso y un auténtico monstruo de ese dicho lugar ya que fue resultado de la violación de nuestra pobre tía, no sabemos si BCdP es un niño o una niña.

Finalmente llegué al comedor, capaz de disfrutar los huevos negros de codorniz con tocino en forma de murciélago, no sin antes de que mi madre me entregara el plato en la mesa cerca de mí y besar mi mejilla, llamándome 'pequeño murciélago negro', lo que hizo que me enrojeciera, pero a la vez, pensar unas palabras 'soy chacal…'. Bert me preguntó si dormí bien, y yo afirmé con un sí bien sombrío, luego me comentó que el desayuno que prepara mi madre es bien raro pero delicioso, casi se me salió una sonrisa, pero luego volteé mi cabeza para concentrarme en otra cosa y no sonreír. Tony se echó a reír y a continuación dijo:

-"Vaya losers, todos saben que la comida de mi mamá es la mejor, muy superior a Tía Lucy o incluso Tío Lincoln. ¡Viva la comida energética para luchadores!"- Con esas palabras, casi se me salió una envidia de mi cara, para ser verdad, la comida de Tía Lynn no tiene sabor… al menos para mí.

-"No lo sé, Tony… La comida que prepara Tía Lynn y la de mi papá no se compara con la de mi mamá."- A decir verdad, la comida japonesa de Tía Ebisu estaba para chuparse los dedos, yo e Isshumaru éramos los únicos que la gozaban, mis otros primos no saben lo que es disfrutar de la comida japonesa.

-"Bueno, entonces tú no has ido al restaurante del barrio asiático, Tony. No sabes lo que es disfrutar de la deliciosa comida asiática de todo tipo, especialmente la japonesa."- Mi primo energético me miró con una cara de desprecio.

-"Ajj, al menos mi padre hace comida irlandés, mucho mejor que esa comida japobasura."- Mi nivel de ira aumentó y quería golpearlo en la cara, pero Bert nos interrumpió y nos calmó.

-"Calmen, chicos, cada cual a sus gustos, a parte, toda la comida es deliciosa, ¡toda!... A excepción de la que cocina Tía Leni. Todos sabemos que su comida es asquerosa, aunque se entiende, ya que no sabe lo que hace."- Dijo Bert, luego él cambió el tema.

-"Y hablando del barrio asiático, ¿no han oído los rumores?"- Yo y Tony miramos con cara de curiosos, aunque luego Tony no le interesó y fue a conversar con Clayden.

-"¿Rumores? ¿Cuáles rumores, Bert? ¿De qué estás hablando?"- Le respondí.

-"Ya tu sabes, el de la chica hermosa del templo de la colina cerca del barrio asiático, no es el templo Sakurataiyo."- Bert me dijo con un tono heroico.

-"Ah, sí. Te refieres al fantasma benévolo de la mujer sacerdotisa del templo abandonado de la colina."- Le afirmé.

-"Sí, ese mismo…"- Bert afirmó, luego de sorpresa, yo me acerqué cerca de él y le susurré.

-"Lo sé. Algo terrible ha pasado."- Una oscuridad invadió el espacio entre nosotros, yo me acerqué terroríficamente hacia Isshumaru una vez más, él se asustó y dio un pequeño grito.

-"¡NOOO, UUUAAAAHHH! Hey, no te me acerques así."- Me dijo.

-"Y a parte, esa no es manera de que una fantasma benévola actúe así… Ella no tiene intención de lastimar gente, esa fantasma parece nerviosa."- Le dije.

Luego Bert alzó su dedo y dijo con voz heroica: -"¡Le voy a demostrar que soy un hombrecito valiente!"- Yo suspiré.

-"Ay, Isshumaru… Bueno, voy contigo a ver qué pasa."- Le dije, luego comí un trozo de tocino acompañado de un pedazo de huevo.

-"Pero primero desayunemos y preparémonos, que para empezar, no hemos comido lo que comenzamos."- Le dije y Bert empezó a comer en un 'modo turbo', echándose a la boca todo el desayuno que mi madre preparó en su plato, luego yo comí tranquilo el mío.

Cuando todos los primos terminaron de desayunar y era el turno de los adultos para comer ahora, fui a mi cuarto a tomar mi pipa Kiseru de plata y las infinitas monedas de plata. Bert se preparó con sus shurikens y el martillo de roble.

-"Mamá, papá, voy con Bert al barrio asiático."- Grité lejos pidiendo permiso.

-"Está bien, cariño… cuídate bien y no te metas en riesgos serios."- Mamá siempre se preocupa por mi bienestar, irónicamente quiere que conozca fantasmas de desconocidos.

-"Mi niño, buena suerte, Ra te protegerá si algo malo te pasa."- Mi padre me bendijo con su dios, pero el dios que me había escogido es Anubis, yo suspiré.

-"Olvidas el hecho de que ya tengo un dios protector."- Le dije, luego noté que Isshumaru me esperaba en la puerta, sin olvidar de mencionar el hecho de que ya le pidió permiso a Tío Linc y a Tía Ebisu, yo enseguida me despedí de mis padres y fui afuera con mi primo rumbo al barrio asiático.


	2. Capitulo 1: El Templo Abandonado Horoku

[Suena: Title Screen - Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shougun Magginesu]

 **The Loud House: Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami – Lucifer En: El Ninja Místico Moderno**

 **Capítulo 1: El Templo Abandonado Horoku – Cuida tus espaldas de los Yokai.**

* * *

Bert y yo tomamos el bus que recorría la ciudad, paradero al barrio asiático incluido, nos decidimos en tomar los asientos más cómodos, que son los del fondo atrás. Luego me miró y empezó una pequeña conversación.

-"Oye, Luci… Imagínate en la edad feudal, no existían los buses ni los transportes, nuestros ancestros Goemon y Ebisumaru tenían que caminar a pié, ellos se la pasaban cansados."- Me dijo.

-"Pero por alguna razón, sí existían los barcos de vapor. Y también los parques de diversiones… Japón en la edad feudal era extraño."- Le respondí.

-"Tienes toda la razón."- Afirmó mi querido Isshumaru. Y a continuación pasamos el rato mientras esperábamos a que el bus llegara a su destino.

Mientras esperaba, observé las casas y los parques en los que los niños jugaban, luego cuando el bus se detuvo en un semáforo, me percaté de que en la calle de cruce, había unos extraños sujetos vestidos de piratas, yo los miré con un poco de pavor, pues tengo fobia a los piratas. Todo empezó cuando descubrí el animé gracias a mi accidental abandono en ese mismo barrio asiático, allí conocí a unos amigos que eran hermanos, me invitaron a su casa a pasar el rato, me gustó El Gran Detective Ninja Fuuma Kotaro que mostraban en su televisor, era mi ídolo resolviendo casos. Cuando mis padres me encontraron y volví a casa, decidí ver todos los episodios en televisión, hasta que me topé con el capítulo del misterio de la perla mortal, los piratas capturaron a Fuuma Kotaro y lo golpearon entre todos, era uno de esos episodios de dos partes, y cuando esperaba ansioso el siguiente capítulo, no era más que la repetición de otro. Busqué la parte dos de ese dichoso episodio por Internet, pero no estaba, como si no hubiese existido, y en efecto, no existió, ya que la Wiki mencionaba que la serie fue cancelada sin continuar, y con eso, pensé profundamente de que Fuuma Kotaro fue asesinado por esos dichosos piratas, con esos pensamientos, se me nubló la idea de que esos ladrones del mar eran invencibles, no podrían ser derrotados, eran muy feroces, y se me desarrolló el miedo. Desde ese entonces, al ver cualquier saqueador marino, me entra un pavor, en el que ni si quiera mis padres pudieron resolver, lo único que se hace es que mi mamá me lleva al psiquiatra para tratar ese miedo.

Bert me miró confuso, y me preguntó si me pasaba algo, yo, nervioso, le respondí moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, luego él notó que aquellos piratas estaban causando una fogata que bloqueaba la calle opuesta, que generaba tráfico en lo que la travesía del bus pasó de largo.

-"¿Qué estarán haciendo esos sujetos extraños?"- Bert me preguntó, mientras que yo me quedé en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al paradero, entramos al extenso barrio asiático, donde habitaban japoneses, chinos, coreanos, tailandeses, taíwaneses y vietnamitas. Todos convivían juntos y en paz en este rincón americano de Royal Woods, pero ahora parecía muy vacío, al parecer, los habitantes estaban refugiados en sus casas debido a la intensidad del espíritu. Bert se fue directamente al restaurante del abuelo de los dos amigos nuestros, sabiendo en el fondo que quería devorar comida japonesa de inmediato, pero yo lo tomé con mi pipa Kiseru y fuimos directamente al Templo Sakurataiyo sin perder el tiempo, en donde Sasuke estaba apoyado de espaldas en el arco Torii, mientras que Yacky estaba limpiando el patio del templo con la escoba, sin olvidar el hecho de que Ricky estaba en el techo.

Sasuke MKII es el sucesor del Sasuke original construido en la edad feudal de Japón; MKII fue construido en el siglo moderno con muchas actualizaciones variadas, el ayudó al Goemon de la Edad Nueva, Tía Ebisu y Yui una vez. Ya que reconoce que nuestros ancestros eran los amigos de su versión anterior, nos ayuda en varias misiones.

Yacky Sakurataiyo es la hija de Yui, que es la descendiente de Yae, la kunoichi de los Ninjas Secretos Investigadores, o SIN por sus siglas en inglés, la misma chica que ayudó a Goemon en las aventuras, y su padre, don Toyo Sakurataiyo es el descendiente de Pocky, una sacerdotisa que colaboró con un mapache tanuki llamado Rocky para luchar el mal y restaurar la paz entre humanos y yokai. Yacky es la joven sacerdotisa actual del Templo Sakurataiyo y puede ayudar gente con su magia y agradece a todos los que dejan donaciones al templo. Ricky es el amigo tanuki de Yacky, él es descendiente de Rocky, el tanuki mencionado anteriormente, le gusta hacer travesuras y ayudarnos en algunas ocasiones.

-"¡Lucifer! ¡Bert! ¡Qué bien volver a encontrarlos!"- Nos recibió Yacky con agrado.

-"¿Ya supieron el problema del barrio asiático?"- Dijo Ricky mientras tomaba un refresco de soda sabor naranja en el techo.

-"Hola, chicos… Hemos venido de visita y a resolver el problema de la chica fantasma."- Les dije, mientras miraba a ambos lados. -"Últimamente el pueblo está vacío…"-

-"Lo sé, le consulté a mi ancestro Yae, y ella me dijo que viene del fantasma de la sacerdotisa del Templo Horoku"- Dijo Yacky.

Yacky, al ser sacerdotisa, podía contactar cualquier fantasma en fuego sagrado, incluida el fantasma de su ancestro, la mismísima Yae.

-"También traté de ver el asunto con el holograma de mi predecesor Sasuke…"- Dijo Sasuke MKII en el arco.

Los datos del primer Sasuke fueron transferidos a un dispositivo que transmite su holograma después de su defunción física, dispositivo que conserva su sucesor. ¡Qué envida! ¡Yo soy el único que no puede hablar con el espíritu de Goemon!

-"¡No teman! Yo, Bert Loud, descendiente de Ebisumaru. ¡Liberará a la gente del temor de los espíritus!"- Dijo mi primo con una voz heroica, yo solo suspiré.

-"¿Dónde queda el Templo Horoku? "- Les pregunté mientras giraba mi pipa Kiseru preparándome.

-"…El templo abandonado se encuentra en dirección opuesta a este templo…"- Yacky apuntó hacia el otro extremo, donde había una inmensa colina, cuya cima estaba una estructura abandonada.

Sasuke miró atentamente su base de datos en su memoria, y luego miró a ambos lados. -"Son las 1:00 PM, los yokais amigos del fantasma de la sacerdotisa se avecinan."- Dijo con atención.

-"¿Yokais? Yo no veo ni uno a vist-"- Mis palabras se interrumpieron cuando una fuerte neblina invadió el lugar, y oscureció el día.

-"¡UUUUAAAAHHHH!"- Bert dio un grito y empezó a temblar. -"¡LUCIFER! ¡LOS YOKAIS VIENEN POR MI ALMA!"-

-"Eso lo dice el que horas antes dijo '¡Le voy a demostrar que soy un hombrecito valiente!'"- Le respondí con una expresión pérdida. -"En fin, es hora de la acción, déjame mostrarte quién es el hombrecito valiente aquí."- Con esas palabras, me fui directamente hacia el Templo Abandonado Horoku, adentrándome a la niebla.

-"¡Espera, compañero!"- Bert gritó a fondo y me siguió en dirección a subir las escaleras a la colina, no sin antes, que unas rocas cayeran de lo alto de la montaña, dí un salto para esquivarlas, mientras que Bert se echó a otro lado evitándolas.

¡Los yokais se acercaban! Había de cualquier tipo, desde bolas de fuego hasta sombrillas embrujadas, procedí a extinguir las flamas flotantes con mi arma, la pipa de plata. Bert usó su martillo de roble para acabar con unas armaduras embrujadas, criaturas empezaron a salir de la superficie de la tierra, procedí a atacar lanzando mis monedas de plata, y Bert atacó con sus shurikens.

-"Por el amor de Ra, esto se ve difícil, tardaremos mucho en llegar a la cima de la colina al templo abandonado."- Le dije a Bert con un tono elevado.

-"¿En serio? ¡No lo creas! ¡Tengo mi estrategia secreta!"- Él me dijo con determinación, y aprovecho de sacar unos Hanami Dangos, o sea, unos dulces japoneses que eran tres pelotitas de diferente color en una brocheta, luego lanzó uno hacia mí en señal de agarrarlo, luego el comió del suyo.

-"Espera, Bert. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"- Le pregunté, dudando sobre su 'estrategia'.

-"¡Mira, Luci! ¡Come del Hanami Dango que preparó mi mamá ayer! ¡Iremos a mejorar de una vez!"- Me dijo con la boca llena, y, como por arte de magia, él empezó a correr a máxima velocidad como si la hiperactividad lo hubiese afectado. Yo miré la brocheta, no lo pensé dos veces y me comí los tres Dangos de un mordisco.

¡Vaya efecto placentero! ¡Mucho mejor que la comida energética! ¡Sentí que mi paladar gozaba el paraíso y que mis energías llegaban al máximo! Empecé a correr a máxima velocidad, alcanzando a mi primo y dejando atrás los yokais, mientras esquivamos más rocas cayentes.

-"Oye, Isshumaru."- Le pregunté a mi primo. -"¿Qué ingrediente le agregó tu mamá a esto?"-

-"Oooh, Luci. Mi mamá no le echó nada especial, sólo los hizo con amor."- Me respondió con una sonrisa.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, al llegar a la cima, vimos el templo abandonado Horoku, en ruinas, deteriorado, roto, y que nadie habitaba. Bert y yo dimos pasos a dentro pasando por el arco Torii roto, lo que solía ser la caja de donaciones estaba moviéndose sin control. De repente, el lugar oscureció mucho, a penas se veía la luz.

-"Uuuuuhhhhh… ¿Quién osa perturbar al fantasma de la sacerdotisa del Templo Horoku? ¡No queremos ladrones! ¡Váyanse o los atormentaré hasta el Makai!"- Una voz espectral nos dijo desde el más allá, cosa que mi primo empezó a temblar y abrazarme.

-"¡Espera! ¡No queremos hacerle daño! ¡Queremos saber por qué cambió su conducta!"- Le preguntamos.

-"¡Van a recibir una maldición terrible!"- La voz nos dijo. Bert ya perdía el control de su miedo, cabe mencionar que las maldiciones no me afectan, ya que estoy protegido por Anubis.

Y en ese entonces, repentinamente apareció la chica fantasma, detrás de nosotros, nos asustó con una cara de horror trágica, Bert dio un grito a los cuatro vientos y se agarró de mí. Yo sólo abrí la boca, luego el fantasma de la chica nos atacó por sorpresa con unos platillos que giraba con unos palos, no pudimos esquivarlos y nos llevamos un ataque en contra. Bert trató de escapar, pero yo lo agarré con mi pipa una vez más evitando su cobarde escape.

-"Si queremos terminar esto rápido, es mejor que nos quedemos juntos y la hagamos entrar en razón."- Con mis palabras, él afirmó con la cabeza.

En seguida esquivamos los siguientes platillos que nos lanzó, eso la hizo enfurecer, por lo que Bert y yo optamos por tratar de atacarla con mi pipa y su martillo, cosa que fracasó, ya que ella era un espíritu, y los ataques físicos no le hacían absolutamente nada.

-"¿Alguna idea, chico momia?"- Mi primo me dijo, cosa que yo estaba pensando en algo, cuando ella lanzó más platos y nosotros nos cubrimos con nuestras armas, los platillos rebotaron, y allí se me prendió el foco de la idea.

-"Contraataquemos los platillos golpeándolos con nuestras armas."- Le dí mi táctica y en seguida empezamos a rodearla, ella nos lanzó los platillos otra vez más, nosotros contraatacamos, allí rebotaron hacia ella, dañándola sucesivamente.

-"¡Se van a arrepentir de lo que han hecho!"- Nos gritó la chica fantasma y a continuación lanzó más platillos, en donde nosotros contraatacamos otra vez, y ella fue herida.

Luego ella desapareció, para aparecer detrás de nosotros otra vez más y atacar con los platillos. Le devolvimos el ataque justo a tiempo, al parecer, ella cayó debilitada, yo fui a socorrerla, Bert ni quería acercarse.

-"No puede ser…"- Ella suspiró.

-"Le estábamos diciendo que nosotros queríamos preguntarle qué le pasaba."- Yo le insistí.

-"Ahhh… Unos piratas… Unos piratas se robaron las monedas y el diamante del templo, y perturbaron mi presencia. Nekunai trató de defender dichos tesoros, pero lo acabaron y lo encerraron en la caja de donaciones…"- Ella nos respondió. ¿Se referirá a esos mismos piratas que estaban en la calle saboteando el tráfico? Bert en seguida fue a socorrer al gato atrapado en la caja de donaciones que no paraba de moverse.

-"Mire, le tengo fobia a los piratas, pero usted está hablando de unos piratas… con armadura… ¿Verdad?"- Ella afirmó con mi pregunta.

-"Esos sujetos no son de este planeta, son piratas espaciales…"- La chica fantasma me dijo, al principio dudé confuso, luego al re memorizar las armaduras, parecen ser que vienen de una civilización avanzada a la nuestra, pero bueno, esto es el 2054, todo estaba avanzado desde el 2016.

-"Nekunai tiene más información del asunto, podré calmarme y avisar a los yokais que no hay más problemas, para que los habitantes del barrio asiático no se preocupen y no me vuelvan a temer…"- Con esas palabras, el fantasma de la chica desapareció, y con ella, la niebla con la oscuridad del sitio.

-"¡Nya! ¡Gracias por salvarme!"- Nekunai nos agradeció.

-"De nada, ¡Somos los descendientes de Goemon y Ebisumaru!"- Isshumaru dijo con orgullo.

-"¡Es un placer tenerlos acá! ¡Ustedes tienen que salvarnos de los piratas del espacio!"- Nos dijo el gato parlante. -"¡Esos piratas últimamente están robando los tesoros de la gente, no sólo de este templo abandonado, si no que saquearon el barrio asiático y a toda Royal Woods! Si este asunto sigue así, estos piratas llegarán a saquear otros estados de América, y luego todos los países de todos los continentes. ¡Cuento con ustedes, descendientes de Goemon y Ebisumaru!"- Hubo un nudo en mi garganta, pues mi miedo a los piratas era inmenso, que no sabía si aceptar o rechazar.

-"¡No te preocupes! ¡Nosotros, y nuestros primos nos encargaremos de acabar con esos rufianes intergalácticos!"- Mi primo dijo con valentía, y me abrazó con un brazo, yo ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Nos despedimos y volvimos al Templo Sakurataiyo, donde informamos el progreso y nos quedamos un rato con Sasuke, Yacky y Ricky antes de volver a casa en bus, mientras volvíamos, Bert me preguntó sobre el posible peligro que podrían causar esos piratas, le dije que el mundo tendría que mantener la calma, ya que nosotros somos el Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami, allí se quedó un poco tranquilo. Mientras observábamos el trayecto, nos dimos cuenta de que esos piratas se habían ido, pero me percaté de que en el cielo surcaba un barco de metal.

Al volver a casa, mamá me recibió muy bien, ella me consentía y me mimaba, le dije que estaba cansado y que hice mucho trabajo por hoy, por lo que volví a mi habitación y me eché suavecito a mi cama mientras mi primo contaba la anécdota que tuvimos en el barrio asiático. Mamá entró y me acarició mi cabeza.

-"Bert me contó lo que hicieron."- Ella me dijo.

-"Por favor, no me hables de seguridad otra vez, que no quiero tragarme tus palabras repetidas. Además salvamos el barrio."- Le respondí cansado, parece que el tema de los piratas me afectó y no quería meterme por historia detrás contada. Mamá me vio con cara de preocupación.

-"¿Te pasa algo?"- Me dijo en pregunta.

-"No…"- Le mentí.

-"Conozco la cara de mi pequeño murciélago cuando tiene problemas. Cuenta, tienes que liberar esa opresión."- Ella me dijo.

-"Me da miedo."- Le respondí sin ganas.

-"Lucifer…"- Mamá dijo mi nombre y me miró fijamente, yo suspiré profundamente y decidí contarle todo.

-"Bien… Hay unos piratas espaciales que están saqueando el mundo, y yo al parecer quiero ayudar, pero mi fobia me lo impide. Sólo quiero que Bert guíe a mis primos ya que no pienso acompañarlos."- Le confesé, ella entendió.

-"Ya veo, podré decirles y ellos se encargarán de esos criminales por ti."- Ella me dijo.

-"Estoy muy cansado, quiero echarme una siesta."- Mis energías cesaban.

-"¿Lucifer? ¿No vas a querer el almuerzo?"- Me preguntó, respuesta que yo negué. -"Bien, cuando quieras, podré servírtelo. Te dejaré en paz."- Ella finalizó la conversación, me besó la mejilla y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Yo miré fijamente el gato de la suerte de oro meneando el brazo como siempre, luego cerré los ojos y me puse a dormir una siesta.

Cuando desperté, mis primos, repito, todos mis primos me estaban rodeando, yo me levanté de golpe asustado.

-"Bueno, ya no es necesario despertarlo."- Dijo Tony.

-"¡Luci! ¡Te queremos proponer algo!"- Bert me dijo.

-"¿Y qué es?"- Les pregunté.

-"Tía Lucy nos contó lo que le dijiste a ella."- Dijo Johnny.

-"Lo de tu miedo a los piratas no puede quedarse así. Te ayudaremos a superarlo, irás con nosotros y juntos acabaremos con esos piratas."- Con esas palabras de Lorena, yo abrí mis ojos, aunque no pudieran verlos.

-"¿¡QUÉ?!"- Grité, Johnny me dio palmaditas en la espalda.

-"¡No hay que abandonar a los primos! ¡Superaremos los obstáculos y trabajaremos en equipo todos juntos!"- Taffy nos animó.

-"¡Nonononononono! Esto está mal, miren, escojan a Bert o a Lisa II para liderar los planes."- Yo insistí.

-"Luchifer, entiendo tush nerviosh, pero esto esh en sherio. Tu miedo a losh piratash no debe sheguir ashí, ademásh todo eshto depende de noshotrosh como equipo."- Dijo Lisa II.

-"Pero escuchen, mi fobia puede hacerme perder la concentración en batallas."- Les supliqué.

-"Pero nada. ¿Acaso Goemon tenía miedo a los piratas? ¿A unas simples personas cualquiera, pero que navegaban por el mar y saqueaban?"- Dijo Stephanie, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

-"¡Entonces tienes que ser como Goemon si dices ser como él! ¡El miedo de mi mamá a las arañas es entendible, pero el tuyo con los piratas parece un chiste malo de Taffy!"- Con esas palabras de Barbara, Taffy volteó hacia ella y gritó. -"¿¡Qué?!"-

-"B-Bueno bueno, voy con ustedes, pero si no funciona, entonces Lisa II tendrá que asumir el cargo al enfrentar los piratas."- Me rendí.

-"¡Así se habla, bro! ¡Pero no tienes que decir que no va a funcionar! ¡Confía en nosotros, va a funcionar de verdad! ¡Awooo!"- Dijo Clayden con ánimo, acompañado de un pequeño aullido.

-"Poo poo…"- Con esas palabras, todos los primos se alejaron de la persona que dijo dichas palabras, era Bebé Cabeza de Pirámide, el monstruo de la familia.

-"Pero a esa cosa, hay que apartarla."- Les dije a mis primos.

-"¡Uugaaaah!"- BCdP fue levantado por Tía Lily, y nos miró con una pequeña decepción.

-"Vamos, no sean así… lo llevarán con ustedes sí o sí. No tienen que excluirlo."- Ella nos dijo, nosotros suspiramos.

-"Bueno, habrá que encontrar y localizar a esos piratas…"- Dije con buena actitud. -"¿Vamos a salvar el día otra vez?"- Pregunté, ellos gritaron un 'sí' mientras alzaban la mano. -"¿Dejaremos que el mal gane?"- Volví a preguntar, ellos gritaron un 'no'.

-"Por mi ancestro Ebisumaru."- Dijo Bert.

-"Por mi ancestro Simon Belmont."- Dijo Tony.

-"Por mi ancestro Bob."- Dijo Clayden.

-"Por mi padre Power Pro-Kun."- Dijo Johnny.

-"Por mi familiar Emi Toshiba."- Dijo Lorena.

-"Por los Pachinkos."- Dijo Barbara.

-"Por mi héroe Sparkster."- Dijo Taffy.

-"Por mi padre Sakurai Ruka."- Dijo Stephanie.

-"Por mi anterior vershión Shnake."- Dijo Lisa II.

-"Gu gú."- Balbuceó BCdP.

-"Por mi ancestro Goemon…"- Dije épicamente.

-"Por nuestra familia Loud…"- Dijimos al unísono.

-"¿Qué somos?"- Pregunté.

-"¡Héroes!"- Respondieron.

-"¿Y quiénes somos?"- Volví a preguntar con determinación.

-"¡El Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami!"- Me respondieron con triunfo.

-"¡Andando! No perdamos el tiempo y busquemos a esos maleantes… ¡Rápido!"- Grité con guerra.

-"¡SIIIIIIIIII!"- Mis primos gritaron y corrimos hacia fuera a salir de nuestra casa y buscar por la ciudad el barco volador.

-"¡Cuídense y no se metan en otros problemas!"- Oímos a nuestros padres gritar desde lejos de casa.


	3. Capitulo 2: El Capitán Barbatitanio

[Suena: Title Screen - Ganbare Goemon 3: Shishi Juurokubee no Karakuri Manjigatame]

 **The Loud House: Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami – Lucifer En: El Ninja Místico Moderno**

 **Capítulo 2: El Capitán Barbatitanio – La Venganza se sirve con Mariscos Espaciales.**

* * *

El sol brillaba como no solía ser, pues, era de superficie planetaria, y yo siempre veía la estrella gigante mientras navegaba en mi nave pirata por el espacio. ¿Qué? ¿Dónde quedó el chico que narraba? ¡Jaajajajajua! ¡No saben que en esta historia también estoy yo! ¡El Capitán Barbatitanio (Captain Titaniumbeard)! Para empezar, les contaré quienes somos y por qué estamos en el planeta Tierra.

Como mi nombre mencionado anteriormente lo indica, yo tengo una barba de titanio puro, indestructible, he saqueado todos los planetas del sistema solar y de otras galaxias. Originalmente era un niño pirata de la edad feudal del mismísimo planeta Tierra, hijo del Capitán Barbablanca y cuidado por sus camaradas, pero un día, cuando estuve en el muelle y se olvidaron de mí, el barco zarpó y fue devorado por un tiburón gigante cuando estaba en el horizonte. Años después unos alienígenas me abducieron y me llevaron a su planeta para ser su esclavo, cosa que no lo permití y escapé de allí con una de sus naves. Luego llegué a un bar intergaláctico en donde conocí a un hombre de negocios, cuyo nombre es Yohosuke, me dijo que se había aburrido de su vida como hombre de negocios intergaláctico y le propuse que se uniera a mi y formáramos una tripulación de piratas, cosa que aceptó y transformamos la nave robada en mi preciada nave pirata. Al regresar al bar espacial, había un tipo muy musculoso de raza negra, que acabó con unos sujetos que intentaron robarle, jamás pensábamos que terminaría siendo parte de mi tripulación, su nombre es Federico Juárez y tiene un divertido acento cubano. Años después, tras saquear un planeta entero, tomamos a un recién nacido, cosa que lo empecé a criar y darle el nombre de Maniac, éste pequeño terminó siendo mi mano derecha, con el tiempo la tripulación creció con más hombres, y una damisela pirata de nombre Annah, que anteriormente era una gitana espacial que veía todo en una bola de Crisálio (Crilium), un mineral parecido al cristal común. Como piratas intergalácticos, saqueamos todos los planetas como lo había mencionado antes, pero nunca, pero nunca el de mi propia casa.

Todo este infierno comenzó cuando mismamente decidí saquear la Tierra, había pasado sólo un año, ya que durante todo este tiempo, las cosas en el espacio ocurrieron varios años, pero en la tierra, era equivalente a sólo un año, allí es donde el barco espacial aterrizó en el país llamado Japón, allí mi tripulación saqueó el país entero, cosa que no le agradó al terrible ninja con maquillaje de payaso de pelo pincho azul acompañado de un gordo ninja con máscara de ladrón, un ninja robot y una kunoichi. Este cuarteto me hizo la vida imposible de este planeta a mí, incluso mis mejores hombres, y mi nave que podría transformarse en robot gigante, todos derrotados ante él… El tal llamado… Goemon… Incluso secuestrando su noviecita Omitsu que gritaba ayuda desesperadamente para que su caballero viniera al rescate. Ese Goemon casi me lanzó al agua cosa que me comiera el temible tiburón gigante, pero en seguida fui rescatado por mi tripulación y nos fugamos hacia el espacio, él rescató el tesoro de la gente japonesa y nosotros resultamos seriamente heridos, por lo que los del bar intergaláctico nos amputaron las extremidades y ojos heridos, remplazándolos por partes y mejoras artificiales de metal y hierro, no obtuve mi botín, cosa que me enfureció, me dio un terrible odio hacia los ninjas y toda esa cultura japonesa y no volví a la Tierra nunca jamás… Hasta ahora…

Me dí cuenta de que al viajar a la velocidad luz, hacía que en el espacio pasara sólo dos años, pero en el planeta, muchos años, allí, Goemon y sus amiguitos estarían muertos de viejazos. Echamos un vistazo a la tierra por su 2016, donde una numerosa familia americana estaba afuera, haciendo de un caos, cosa que desde arriba nos hizo reír, y planeábamos regresar para 2054 y por fin saquear no sólo Japón, si no, el planeta entero, sabiendo que con una familia moderna así, era señal de que la humanidad de ahora era más idiota que en los tiempos donde solía existir ese ninja feudal. Lo que me extrañó fue que al ver a una pequeña niña de ocho años junto a dicha familia, vestida de todo negro y sus ojos cubiertos por su pelo, me hizo ver a ese condenado maldito de Goemon en mi mente otra vez, incluso cerrando mis ojos, pero no le tomé importancia. Al estar a bordo de mi preciado transporte mientras navegaba por el cosmos, yo durmiendo una siesta, soñaba que Goemon y esa niña de negro me estaban pateando mientras estaba yo en posición fetal, llorando por mi mami, que al gritar, ellos se detenían por unos segundos, y fue así en donde empecé a correr en mi mente, atrapado en el sueño, corriendo infinitos pasillos de una casa, mientras Goemon, sus amigos, esa niña, y su familia me perseguían sin piedad, y cuando escapé de esa residencia infinita, cerré la puerta y miré el patio que estaba oscuro, mientras una sombra gigante se acercó a mí, tenía una forma con cabello arruinado, con el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años y sostenía lo que parecía ser el arma de mi peor pesadilla: una pipa, lo último que he visto fue que me golpeara con dicha arma, despertándome en mi cuarto, luego respiré hondo e ignoré dicho significado del sueño, todo ya estaba en el pasado y ahora esa gente no puede pararme. Y es allí donde Maniac estaba esperando a que abriera mis ojos y me sugirió la idea más perfecta del universo entero.

-"¿Y si luego convertimos la tierra en oro y nos la llevamos a todas partes a presumir con el domo gigantesco?"-

Esas palabras nos harían ricos y millonarios en todo el sistema solar, y los piratas más temibles de todas las supernovas, todo ser vivo se arrodillaría ante nosotros. ¡Era perfecto! ¡Todo el universo, y el infinito temiéndonos por completo!

-"¡Planeta a la vihta, mi capitán! ¡Ehtamo' 'eguros que ha cambiao' y pohremo' tomar to'o el tehoro!"- Gritó Federico mientras miraba fijamente el dichoso planeta.

-"¡Dame eso!"- Le dije y le quité el ultra catalejo para observar que la civilización había avanzado futurísticamente, pero no se comparaba con nuestra tecnología.

Y así fue, llegamos hacia el planeta Tierra para el 2054, cosa que me emocioné y el primer objetivo sería arrasar todo Estados Unidos y robar toda la riqueza y tesoros. Mandé a mis hombres de rango inferior, cualquier raza, ya sea humano, alienígena o animal bípedo para saquear el lugar entero, generando pánico por Royal Woods, en Michigan, ellos generaron varias fogatas en avenidas y esquinas, complicando los transportes, mientras asaltaban por doquier. ¡Lo gracioso es que incluso no se molestaban en acabar de un solo puñetazo a los policías que trataban de detenerlos!

Hubo reportes de que saquearon incluso un templo abandonado cerca de un barrio asiático, encerrando a un gatito debilucho intentando proteger 'algo'.

Yo y mis mejores hombres nos reíamos de lo idiota que era la gente de mi anterior hogar llamado Tierra, y celebramos con un gran ron meteoro, que era una roca espacial añejada en un ron extraterrestre, una celebración que tarde o temprano, llegó a su fin. Uno de mis subordinados inferiores llegó alterado y muy nervioso, como si algo impactante vio, le llamé.

-"Oye tú, el que parece que le mordió una piraña… ¡Ven aquí!"- Le dije.

-"C-C-Capitán… N-No… creerá… l-lo… que… acabo de… ver…"- Dijo con nervios.

Su especie era alienígena, de piel roja y se arrodilló temblando ante mí.

-"E-Es… él… G-G-Go… e… ha… ha… regresado… "- Murmuró.

Abrí mis ojos muy sorprendido, era imposible que Goemon hubiese regresado, ni que fuese un zombie, rápidamente llamé al compañero que lo estaba acompañando, para ver si el testimonio era real.

-"El que acompañó a este camarada. ¡Muéstrese inmediatamente!"- Ordené.

Con estas palabras alguien vino hacia mí, empujando un poco al montón de piratas tripulantes, era un humano musculoso con un parche en el ojo.

-"Díga, capitán."- Me dijo.

-"Tu amiguito dijo que vio a Goemon de vuelta. Dime… ¿Los muertos regresan?"- Le pregunté.

-"Ah, de seguro vio al niño ese, que llevaba la pipa de Goemon."- Él me respondió.

-"¿Niño? ¿Pipa de Goemon?"- Dije asombrado.

-"Sí, tenía el pelo negro, arruinado, tapaba sus ojos, llevaba una capucha negra, una bufanda azul, pantalones negros, zapatillas, un ankh de collar y algo de vendaje."- Con esas palabras, yo solté el ron que estaba tomando en mi mano y abrí mi boca, mis camaradas miraron con asombro.

-"¿Ese niño está relacionado con Goemon?"- Le pregunté.

-"No, pero estaba acompañado de un niño que llevaba la ropa casi igual a la de ese Ebisumaru."- Me respondió.

-"No, imposible, la reencarnación no existe."- Dijo Maniac.

Aquel sueño, cobró sentido, Goemon y esa niña, estaban relacionados de alguna manera con esa sombra oscura de mi sueño y ese mencionado niño que posiblemente llevaba su arma, Annah sacó la bola de Crisálio.

-"Oiga, jefe… Déjeme resolver sus dudas."- Ella dijo, y empezó a frotar la esfera.

Yo, junto con Maniac, Yohosuke, Federico y Annah miramos atentamente el Crisálio que emitía imágenes y un sonido en eco, y quedaba claro.

Resulta que mientras vivía, Goemon tuvo descendencia, uno legítimo, cuyos descendientes son un hombre que lleva su mismo nombre y el hermano de éste, Jurokubei, y la otra era accidentada, que paró a Inglaterra y allí se casó con un hombre inglés, y que descendió prósperamente, la familia de la madre, el padre y los once hermanos, uno varón y diez niñas, resultaban ser la familia que vimos durante el 2016 terrícola, tenían de apellido Loud y una de las niñas era la de ocho años que vestía de negro, se llamaba Lucy, el único niño tenía de nombre Lincoln. Y entonces, llegaron a ser adultos, se casaron y tuvieron hijos, esos primos llegaron a ser un 'equipo' en donde luchaban contra el mal, para mala fortuna, el hijo de Lucy retomó el honor y espíritu guerrero de Goemon, empuñando su mismísima pipa, pasando de ser dorada a plateada, como su madre era gótica, él recibió el nombre de Lucifer. Eso no era todo, resultaba que este niño era hijo de una momia, que anteriormente era un antiguo príncipe de Egipto, y al tener su sangre, heredó su habilidad de no-muerto, siendo mitad humano, mitad momia, y era prácticamente invencible, el hijo de Lincoln cuyo nombre era Bert retomó el honor y espíritu guerrero de Ebisumaru, ya que su madre era la descendiente de éste. Ahora estos dos niños y sus primos nos irán a dar cacería. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

-"¡AAAAAAAARRRGGGGG! ¡GOEMOOOOOOOON!"- Dí un rugido y le dí un puñetazo a la mesa con mi brazo de gancho, rompiéndola.

-"¡No solo enviaste tu sangre! ¡Resulta que es inútil intentar matarlo, tiene primos que están a su nivel de lucha y lleva tu mismísima arma con la que caí derrotado!"- Me enfurecí y miré a mis camaradas.

-"Exactamente, sus primos también tiene la sangre de Goemon."- Maniac me dijo.

-"Pero capitán, al menos mire el lado positivo."- Me dijo Annah. -"El niño conocido como Lucifer, es a penas, un niño ya dicho anteriormente, y le tiene un miedo colosal a los piratas… y nosotros podemos ser su peor pesadilla."-

-"Lo' podemoh ate'rrar y ah'í hace'le perdeh su sangre de Goemon."- Federico me animó.

-"Y con nuestras mejoras, ahora podremos hacerlo pagar y sufrir por lo que su ancestro nos ha hecho."- Afirmó Yohosuke.

-"Tienen razón, La Venganza se sirve con Mariscos Espaciales, y del bueno."- Dije mientras me paré firmemente.

-"Hay que intimidarlo, haciéndole saber que es débil y su miedo eterno lo atormentará para siempre. Y así podremos asaltar todo su planeta, robando los tesoros que tanto anhelamos."- Dijo Annah.

-"¡Bien! ¡Que así sea entonces!"- Dije firmemente, a continuación le grité al cielo.

-"¿Escuchaste eso, Goemon? ¡Tú pagarás viendo como nosotros haremos sufrir a tus pobres descendientes! ¡Ellos caerán como peces víctimas del hambre de los tiburones! ¿¡Oiste?! ¡ELLOS ESTARÁN MÁS MUERTOS QUE MI PADRE Y TÚ!"- Grité esas palabras con furia.

En seguida manejamos el barco espacial hacia otro sector de Royal Woods para asaltar los últimos recursos que podríamos obtener antes de que estos niños entrometidos nos encuentren y empecemos una batalla. ¡No dejaré que ellos ganen! ¡Voy a restregarle la victoria al difunto Goemon! ¡Voy a robar la Tierra hasta que no quede tesoro alguno! ¡Lo juro! ¡Yo, El Terrible Capitán Barbatitanio mataré a Lucifer Neb-jeperu-Ra Quinto sea lo que sea!


	4. Capitulo 3: Batalla Contra Los Piratas

**The Loud House: Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami – Lucifer En: El Ninja Místico Moderno**

 **Capítulo 3: Batalla Contra Los Piratas – Cosas que no salen como un héroe lo espera.**

* * *

El momento había llegado, era el encuentro decisivo entre nosotros y los piratas, era la acción decisiva de detenerlos, o caer derrotados en el intento, de que Royal Woods entero esté en armonía o que se encuentre bajo peligro.

Yo y mis primos estábamos tratando de localizar la dichosa nave pirata, cosa que nos dificultó en el progreso y tardamos cinco horas.

-"Oye, Lucifer… ¿Estás seguro que no es un cuento? ¿No nos estás gastando una broma?"- Tony me dijo a mí, dudando de la existencia de dichos enemigos.

-"No es broma, lo que cuento es todo verdadero, y además tengo a Bert de testigo."- Yo le respondí, cuando veo cosa, siempre la digo como verdadera, y mientras la compañía también es testigo, más aumenta esa credibilidad.

-"Luci tiene razón, yo también estuve allí. Nosotros presenciamos a esos piratas en la calle mientras estábamos en el bus."- Isshumaru acreditó.

-"Pii…"- Dijo BCdP apuntando algo.

-"Lo crea o no, tengo hambre… awuu…"- Dijo el primo lobo mientras puso sus manos en su estómago, señal de que habíamos buscado por doquier, sin alguna señal de ese barco espacial.

-"Habrá que volver a casa y comer y comer hasta eructar y regenerar energías."- Johnny alegremente dio un salto, mientras que Stephanie lo miró con desagrado.

-"¡Niño descerebrado! ¿No piensas en tener modales para la hora de comer? ¿Y no te das cuenta de que estamos demasiado lejos de casa? ¡Estamos en las afueras de Royal Woods! Además, Clayden es muy mañoso…"- La niña 'señorita' le dijo.

Maldita sea, allí me dí cuenta de que me arrepentí de no almorzar, un gruñido se escuchó, muy fuerte, todos miraron a Clayden con cara de confusos, éste, también confuso les dio la mirada de vuelta.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?"- El dijo.

-"Acabas de dar un gruñido de mal gusto. ¿Vistes a los piratas de lejos?"- Tony le preguntó.

-"¿¡Qué?! ¡Ese no fui yo! Además no hay señal de esos rufianes."- Clayden respondió con incomodidad.

-"Calmen, fui yo… No comí el almuerzo con ustedes."- Yo le respondí, sabiendo que en efecto, el gruñido era mi estómago.

-"Ay, Luci… Debiste comer con nosotros, nunca te pierdes la comida que hace tu mamá."- Bert me dijo, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-"He oído que las energías cesan cuando uno tiene mucha hambre y no ha comido."- Barbara nos dijo aquel hecho.

No podía luchar si mi cuerpo no tenía energías, ya las había gastado en aquella lucha contra el fantasma de aquella sacerdotisa. Utilicé el plan de último recurso, intenté lentamente retirarme de vuelta a casa, cosa que falló, ya que mis primos se dieron cuenta.

-"Luchifer, no eshtásh inshinuando eshcapar. ¿Verdad?"- Lisa II se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, yo suspiré.

-"Miren, de verdad. No puedo luchar contra piratas, mi miedo me marcó permanentemente, y para colmo, no me encuentro con ganas de hacer algo, no tengo energías."- Les dije honestamente y nerviosamente.

-"Y para eso te llevamos, para que superes sí o sí dicho miedo. Tu miedo es tan grande que literalmente ni quieres comprar productos copias, no sólo le temes a los piratas en sí, también literalmente la piratería. Tienes suerte, mi mamá me dio dinero por si las moscas, podremos comprar en el supermercado."- Me dijo Lorena, cabe mencionar que ella era hija de Tío Bobby, o sea, el ahora presidente de la cadena de unos supermercados.

Yo acepté la propuesta y fui con ella a comprar lo que yo quería para reabastecer mis energías, Bert lentamente se asomó con una cara de 'felicidad mitológica' cerca de Lorena, ella suspiró.

-"No, Bert. No sueñes que yo te compre a ti también, tu ya has tenido el almuerzo."- Ella le dijo, Isshumaru cambió su expresión a perrito triste.

Los primos decidieron esperar a fuera, cosa de que Tony se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca del Estadio de Las Titanes Ruidosas, un equipo de futbol femenino en el que Tía Lynn entrena diariamente a sus chicas futbolistas. Y no sólo eso, si no que también estaba el Parque de Los Caza Vampiros, un grupo de scouts masculinos en el que Tío Roger instruye día a día a sus chicos caza vampiros.

-"Oigan, allí cerca trabajan mamá y papá, les voy a preguntar si han visto ese dichoso barco espacial."- Tony apuntó a los lugares y todos afirmaron.

-"De seguro Tía Lynn y Tío Roger sabrán algo."- Dijo Barbara.

-"Déjenme ir por algunos minutos, tendré las respuestas…"- Tony les dijo.

-"Pii…"- Dijo BCdP otra vez, de nuevo ignoramos a nuestro primo monstruo.

-"Bueno, yo iré a comprar snacks para que Lucifer no se sienta en ayuna. Barbara…"- Las palabras de Lorena fueron interrumpidas cuando ella miró a nuestra prima dando cachetadas a un parquímetro, luego retiró lo dicho de ella.

-"Estee… Lisa II está a cargo de ustedes, no hagan algo estúpido que literalmente nos ponga en problemas."- Lorena corrigió su mandato, Lisa II obtuvo el poder.

-"No hay problema, Lorry…"- Con esas palabras, Lisa II recargó un rifle y todos nos quedamos asustados.

-"No she preocupen, shon shólo dardosh con shedante, en otrash palabrash, shi shon dishparadosh por uno… Lesh calmará el shishtema nerviosho y she quedarán dormidosh… ¿Alguna pregunta?"- Ella dijo, nosotros nos quedamos callados.

-"Bien…"- Ella terminó su línea con estas palabras.

-"Vamos, Luci… es hora de comprar algo para comer, que creo que te estarás muriendo de hambre…"- Y sí, Lorena tenía razón, tengo un hambre de proporciones épicas.

-"Sólo me muestras lo que vamos a llevar e iremos directamente a las cajas…"- Me dijo y por consiguiente se puso audífonos y escuchó rhythmbeat en su teléfono.

Entramos al supermercado y yo fui directamente al pasillo de dulces y golosinas. Yo estaba indignado.

-"Oigan, ¿Dónde están los Pockys?"- Dije con un poco de disgusto, Lorena se dio un palmazo en la cara.

-"Aquí no tienen productos de Japón, Mister Mandarino."- Me respondió.

-"Por el amor de Ra."- Maldije en palabras.

Así fue como me tuve que conformar con unos Doritos, unos ositos de gomitas, un donut y un refresco de soda, lo bueno de todo es que al pasar todo por la caja registradora, nos descontaron porque Lorena era hija de Bobby, ya saben, el presidente de esta línea de supermercados.

Al regresar afuera, no había vista de Tony, pues él seguía hablando con sus padres en el estadio y en el parque, Bert me estaba mirando con cara de hambre, luego Lorena lo ahuyentó como un animal.

-"Todavía no sabemos nada sobre el barco espacial…"- Bert me dijo la novedad no novedosa.

-"Miren, allí viene Tony…"- Johnny apuntó a nuestro primo irlandés, tenía cara de novedad, y a la vez, decepción.

-"Hay buenas y malas noticias…"- Nos dijo.

-"Cuenta cuenta…"- Stephanie apuró.

-"Resulta que ambos sí vieron aquella nave pirata…"- Nos respondió.

-"¿Y entonces cual es la mala?"- Le pregunté.

-"No saben donde se había dirigido."- Tony respondió.

Esas palabras nos hicieron callar por algunos minutos, como si estuviéramos lamentados.

-"Oigan… ¿Y Taffy?"- Lorena dijo esta peculiar pregunta, sí, Taffy estaba ausente desde que llegamos a las afueras.

-"Ahora que lo menchionan…"- Lisa II recargó su rifle.

-"Lisa II, no estés insinuando que vas a darle cacería por separarse del grupo."- Dijo Clayden.

De repente, escuchamos un sonido de un cohete aterrizar, era Taffy que había llegado al lugar, ella había sobrevolado los cielos con su mochila a propulsión, y al parecer tenía ya las respuestas.

-"¡Chicos! ¡No van a creer lo que acabo de ver!"- Nos dijo.

-"Déjame adivinar, otro pulpo con un pingüino haciendo malabares."- Tony le respondió.

-"No. ¡Es el bar-! ¡AAAAYYY!"- Taffy fue interrumpida por Lisa II, que le disparó un dardo con su rifle.

-"Taffy, hash roto una regla primordial del Equipo Fuerzash Especialesh Konami, ningún primo puede shepararshe del grupo shin permisho. Como cashtigo, te he dishpado un shedante, quedash inconschiente por media hora."- Le informó nuestra prima clonada.

-"¡Vaya! ¡Supongo que cuando nos ataquen los piratas, no estaré muerta de miedo, estaré muerta de sueño! ¡Jaja! ¿Entienden?"- Con ese mal chiste, todos nosotros, exceptuando ella, nos quejamos.

-"Casi mencionaste algo sobre un barco. ¿Sabes donde está esa nave pirata?"- Le pregunté, Taffy tenía la respuesta en la boca, era tensión lo que nos rodeaba para contar la localización.

-"Bueno…"- Taffy bostezó.

-"Emmmmhh… tengo un… poco de… sueño… aún así… se… los… diré…"- Ella nos mencionó.

-"Los… piratas… están en-"- Ella cayó desplomada al suelo, roncando.

Todos nos quejamos absolutamente, el suspenso fue arruinado y ahora no tenemos idea en donde ella localizó el barco espacial.

-"¡Genial! ¡Ahora no sabemos absolutamente nada ya que Lisa II tiene la culpa de hacer dormir a Taffy!"- Bert dijo enfurecido.

-"Yo shólo shigo órdenesh…"- Lisa II respondió.

-"¿O sea que yo tengo la culpa? ¡Para empezar, fue TU idea lo del castigo con el rifle!"- Lorena se enfureció.

-"Bueno, a calmarnos, ahora tendremos que hacer otra búsqueda por otras horas, o regresar a casa, ya que está anocheciendo… ¿Quién carga a Taffy dormida?"- Yo les calmé la moral, Clayden se ofreció a cargar a Taffy que no despertará por quien sabe si realmente media hora.

-"Pii…"- Dijo BCdP una vez más.

-"Parece que Bebé Cabeza de Pirámide se hizo pipí…"- Barbara comentó.

-"Está apuntando el cielo…"- Yo dije, y a continuación nosotros miramos arriba.

Y BCdP apunta a la nave pirata, surcando los cielos y cuyos tripulantes burlaban a los terrícolas.

-"¡Oye, al final no era chiste, ni broma, ni tontería!"- Tony finalmente me creyó.

-"Pero el problema más grande es este… ¿Cómo los vamos a alcanzar?"- Dijo Stephanie.

-"Hay un rascacielos cerca del barco espacial. Podremos tomar el abordaje."- Les di la posible táctica que podríamos tomar.

-"Habrá que entrar por el edificio y subir como varios pisos por el ascensor…"- Dijo Lorena.

-"Pero y si por cosa del destino. ¿El barco se va mientras estamos en el ascensor?"- Esa era una perfecta pregunta planteada por Johnny.

Y fue allí en donde empecé a pensar en una táctica perfecta, tomé concentración de Anubis y los dioses egipcios para que me iluminara la mente, lentamente los bloques se estaban fragmentando y construyendo los planos invisibles en mi mente. Finalmente lo he planeado todo y tuve una idea.

-"¡Chicos, se me ocurrió la estrategia!"- Les dije, y a continuación dije lo siguiente.

-"¡Clayden, tú escalarás el edificio desde fuera para alcanzarnos y nos avisarás si el barco se mueve, si empieza a partir, tú nos avisarás para cancelar la estrategia! O… Tomar el riesgo peligroso de usar el jetpack de Taffy y volar hacia la nave e interrumpir su ida. No podrás hacerlo desde el comienzo, ya que eso complicaría tu protección, tendrás que esperar a nosotros, pero si intentas usar el jetpack de Taffy e interrumpirlos, avisarás y nosotros haremos lo posible para apresurarnos."- Le avisé.

-"Pero… hay un problema… No soy un hombre lobo aún y no me atrevo a arriesgarme como un humano…"- Dijo Clayden en desconfianza.

Y fue allí cuando el sol se escondió, y la luna llena se alzó, a Clayden le creció pelo, orejas puntiagudas, hocico, colmillos, cola y garras y aulló fuertemente.

-"No hay problema cuando es de noche…"- Dije con un guiño.

-"¡Será un placer, entonces es hora de la acción!"- Dijo Clayden con una energía brusca.

-"Entonces yo me encargo de Taffy."- Dijo Tony y se ofreció a llevar a Taffy por los hombros.

-"Vamos en el ascensor o en las escaleras…"- Les pregunté a mis primos.

-"Sería mejor subir los pisos en las escaleras, así no nos demoramos, pero hay un problema… así se drenan las energías muy rápido, por lo que iríamos mejor en el ascensor, pero demora mucho…"- Lorena nos informó.

-"Yo tengo algo que nosh pueda hacher shubir de un golpe, lo llamaría último recursho… Pero shólo shi Clayden nosh avisha shi el barco she trashlada."- Nos comentó Lisa II.

-"Bien, vamos ya a subir…"- Con esas palabras, Clayden tomó el jetpack de Taffy y lo ordené a escalar el edificio desde afuera, y nosotros subimos por el ascensor.

Dicho elevador, tenía una música de ambiente calmante y sereno, que no cuadraba con la situación en la que estábamos, yo y mis primos nos intercambiamos miradas incómodas entre nosotros, Bert adicionalmente esperó con los brazos cruzados y dando golpes en el suelo con los dedos de los pies del izquierdo, Stephanie miró en su reloj de diamantes, Barbara tosió, y yo silbando la canción folklórica japonesa de Sakura.

De repente, mi teléfono se escuchó sonando una pequeña melodía, estaba sonando el tono de llamada, alguien estaba llamando.

[Suena (Tono de Llamada): Stage 1 Theme – Ganbare Goemon (Famicom)]

-"¿Es Clayden?"- Bert me preguntó.

Le respondí dicha pregunta a mi primo. Para sorpresa, no era Clayden, era mi mamá, que me estaba llamando, contesté la llamada.

-"¿Sí, mamá?"- Le dije.

-"¿Cariño? ¿Sigues ocupado? Ya se ha hecho de noche, estoy preocupada…"- Me habló.

-"No te preocupes, mamá… Todo está bien y tranquilo… no tienes que alterarte, voy a volver pronto, ya me voy a cargar a esos piratas condenados. Te quiero, nos vemos…"- Le animé y corté.

Luego el teléfono de Lorena sonó… ella contestó.

-"¡Es Clayden! ¡Dice que no pudo llamar a Lucifer ya que el número se encontraba ocupado! ¡El barco se va a ir! ¡El dice que va a usar el jetpack de Taffy y arruinarles su escape!"- Dijo seriamente.

-"Entonchesh proshigamosh al plan rápido."- Dijo Lisa II y a continuación dio un salto patada a un lado del elevador, abriendo la puerta de la salida de emergencia de arriba.

Y fue así en donde Aderunt Snake sacó un gancho pistola y disparó al grupo tractor, allí se alzó hacia dicho sistema gracias a que la pistola regresaba al gancho, y ella procedió a saltar hacia el contrapeso del sistema y disparando para engancharse con ello, haciendo que bajase rápidamente y la cabina en donde estábamos subiera un poco más rápido.

-"¡Maldichión! ¡Necheshito pesho extra! ¿Alguien me hecha una mano?"- Gritó desde lo alto, ella era un clon de sólo cuatro años, era entendible su falta de peso.

Yo salté de muro en muro para ayudarla, y me agarré del contrapeso cerca de ella, el ascensor empezó a subir más rápido, el elevador llegó al último piso, en donde el nivel de la nave estaba, pero el problema era que ahora yo y ella estábamos pisos más abajo…

-"¿Y ahora cómo subimos?"- Le pregunté en pánico.

-"Esho no esh problema… shujétate…"- Y a continuación, ella se agarró del contrapeso para así disparar el gancho al ascensor, yo me afirmé de sus pies y la pistola se contrajo a su base enganchada en el elevador, y así llegamos rápidamente…

Desde la ventana, presenciamos a Clayden chocar en el barco espacial a causa del jetpack, luego él arruinó la sala de control, así lanzando el ancla hacia el rascacielos, rompiendo un poco la estructura con el anclaje.

-"¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Al abordaje, muchachos!"- Gritamos y en seguida corrimos y saltamos hacia la nave pirata, pero yo me sentía inseguro.

-"¡Estamoh siendo atacao' por loh' críos, capi!"- Dijo el tripulante moreno cubano musculoso.

-"¡Ataque a babor! ¡Ataque a babor! ¡Mátenlos y que no dejen que nos derroten como lo ha hecho Goemon!"- El capitán con barba de acero gritó, eso me sorprendió.

-"¡Espera! ¿Tú luchaste contra Goemon?"- Le pregunté, él me dio una sonrisa malévola.

-"Con que, tú eres el descendiente de Goemon. ¿Verdad?"- Me preguntó.

-"Sí, me llamo Lucifer Neb-jeperu-Ra Quinto. ¿Quién eres y a qué vienes a Royal Woods?"- Le pregunté con voz seria y enojada.

-"Soy el Capitán Barbatitanio. Y vengo a robar el tesoro de todo el planeta Tierra entero, y vengarme de lo que me ha hecho Goemon años atrás, voy a matarte a ti y a toda tu familia en venganza contra él."- Me respondió mientras su brazo metálico escondió su gancho y reveló una espada.

-"Déjame adivinar, llegaste a Japón y fue el que te derrotó y salvó a su gente. ¿Verdad?"- Con mis palabras, Barbatitanio asintió.

-"¡Así ES!"- Gruñó y luego me atacó, yo logré defenderme con mi pipa Kiseru plateada.

-"¡Eh' hora de conquistah' a esta bambinah'!"- Rechistó el moreno fuertote.

-"¡Oye! Yo soy la latina… bueno, mitad latina… de esta historia… ¿Cuál historia estoy hablando? No se. ¡Ya verás!"- Lorena le respondió y lanzó una patada hacia aquel enemigo estereotipo.

Todos mis primos luchando contra los tripulantes piratas, exceptuando a Taffy, ya que ella estaba inconsciente durmiendo… Al parecer, un pirata se dirige para atacarla, pero se tropieza con ella en el suelo y es derribado.

-"¡Ayy! ¡No mi carita!"- Oí a Stephanie en batalla.

-"¡Muere, maldita mocosa!"- Un pirata le gritó.

-"¡No te atrevas! ¡No te metas con mi primita!"- Gritó Johnny en guerra y lo golpeó con el bate de Baseball.

Yo y el Capitán Barbatitanio luchábamos duelo arma en arma, espada chocando contra pipa.

-"¿Te olvidé mencionar que yo y mis camaradas somos los piratas invencibles de las siete galaxias? ¡Luchamos contra Goemon y sus aliados en la edad media! ¡Míranos ahora! ¡No hemos cambiado nada! ¡Seguimos jóvenes como siempre!"- Me dijo cerca.

Lo empujé lejos con cierto temor, tuve cara de pánico, los piratas son prácticamente invencibles e inmortales, tal y como lo imaginé, una auténtica pesadilla, pensaba que yo terminaría como Fuuma Kotaro asesinado como él, no como Goemon triunfando como él.

-"¡Témenos, maldito! ¡Sólo tienes que rendirte y ser ejecutado por nosotros rápidamente y sin dolor!"- Me atemorizó el capitán.

Yo dí un paso atrás, tuve miedo, mucho miedo, cosa que perdí el valor y las ganas de atacarlo.

-"Incluso si nos derrotó. Goemon también nos tenía miedo… ¡Sólo fue cosa de suerte que acabara con nosotros!"- Él se burló. -"¡Ahora Goemon te mirará cómo su mejor descendiente muere a mis manos!"- El Capitán Barbatitanio sacó una pistola eléctrica, y como yo estaba petrificado del miedo, me disparó.

La electrificación me hizo licuar mi sistema nervioso por algunos segundos, luego él me pateó lanzándome fuera del piso, allí caí. Todos mis primos giraron a verme y gritaron mi nombre, corriendo para mirar abajo como yo caía cincuenta pisos del rascacielos.

Y en ese momento, esos minutos de un viento soplando en mis oídos, hicieron que yo mirase mi vida a través mis ojos. Desde mi nacimiento, hasta este mismísimo momento, en donde yo dejaría de vivir.

-"Mamá… papá… Goemon… Mi familia… Lo siento… Les… he… fallado…"- Solté una lágrima en mis últimos murmullos sin aliento, el mundo empezó a fluir lentamente los segundos, oía los latidos de mi corazón, cerré los ojos, y automáticamente perdí mi consciencia abruptamente con aquel impacto para siempre, ojala Goemon me tomase en sus brazos como bienvenida al otro mundo que guardaba Anubis.

…

Para mi sorpresa, no fue así…

-"¡Abran paso! ¡Soy la madre!"- Escuché con mi visión en negro.

Abrí los ojos con ganas de ver el otro mundo, pero lo único que vi fue gente mirándome tumbado en el suelo con horror, luego entró mi madre, que rápidamente al verme le dio un pavor. Lentamente me levanté, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, miré alrededor, habían personas, policías, médicos y ambulancias, mis primos, mis tías, mis tíos, mi padre y hasta extraños… Todos estaban boquiabiertos, lentamente empecé a caminar hacia mi madre.

-"¡¿CARIÑO?! TU PIEL ESTÁ… ¡PODRIDA! ¡¿C-CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉS VIVO?!"- Me gritó muy asustada y sorprendida.

Me miré las manos, no sólo noté que tenían un color cadáver, si no que mi ropa había cambiado de color, mi capucha y mis zapatillas eran negras, ahora eran café y grises respectivamente. Tenía más vendas de lo habitual, y el hecho de que no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, mi sistema nervioso no estaba activo, al parecer, era el efecto que me produjo aquel disparo eléctrico, mi padre se acercó a mí.

-"Hijo, te has convertido… en… una momia…"- Me dijo.

-"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿SOY UN NO-MUERTO?!"- Grité preguntando.

Toda mi familia, incluyendo a Taffy que estaba despierta ahora, quedó boquiabierta.

-"Lucifer, nos hemos retirado de la batalla, fuimos por ti demasiado preocupados. Dejamos a Barbatitanio escapar por ahora."- Bert me comentó.

-"Jamás supe que llegaría este día, el día de que tu hubieses muerto, pero no lo es… más bien… es el día en el que sobrevives a la muerte y te conviertes en mí."- Me dijo.

-"Claro… ¿Quizás son los genes?"- Me pregunté.

Luego sentí el abrazo de mi madre.

-"Mi hijo es un no muerto, no se si estar triste, o contenta…"- Ella dijo, luego papá se unió al abrazo.

-"Mi hijo lleva mis genes, estoy orgulloso de que sea todo un príncipe sobreviviente, pero a la vez triste por que no es un humano vivo…"- Él dijo.

'Yo soy más de Goemon...' Dije en mi mente, un momento…

Y allí me dí cuenta, que la parte de mi familia que más apreciaba, las características de Goemon, las acabé de perder. El honor y la valentía, cosa que fueron ausentes en mi batalla contra el Capitán Barbatitanio.

Fui llevado al médico, donde me dieron diagnóstico, donde me han dicho que yo era un caso asombroso, un zombie, una momia exactamente, levantado directamente de la muerte, técnicamente estaba muerto, pero a la vez, vivo, como mi padre. Me dieron de alta al día siguiente, sin solución a algo, estaría así para el resto de mi vida, siendo inmortal pero no sintiendo nada. Toda Royal Woods, incluidos mis amigos del barrio asiático, con la noticia alrededor de la ciudad… 'Niño zombie revive tras caer de 50 pisos del Rascacielos' en los titulares de los periódicos, como título de los videos grabados por el celular de extraños que presenciaron aquel momento, hasta me entrevistaron por las noticias y por programas de shows, no sólo impresionados por mi caso, si no también contando mi experiencia. Pero mis emociones no volvieron a ser como antes, toda mi familia teorizó que era por ser una momia o para volver a mis raíces por mi madre, pero no, yo les dí mi respuesta en el almuerzo.

-"Perdí el honor y la valentía de Goemon… No me merezco llevar su sangre y su gloria… Me siento faltándole el respeto."- Con mis palabras, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-"¡Pero Lucifer! ¡Te gusta ser como Goemon y llevar su sangre! ¡Y hasta te sentías orgulloso por ello!"- Bert me dijo asombrado.

-"Mira…"- Yo gruñí acercándome a él con una ira.

-"¡YO, ESTUVE INMOBILIZADO ANTE BARBATITANIO! ¡MI MIEDO ME INVADÍA COMO UNA MALDICIÓN! ¡ES EL TRAUMA QUE ME HIZO PERDER TODO! ¡LES DIJE QUE YO NO PODÍA LUCHAR!"- Le grité.

-"Lucifer…"- Mi mamá me dijo mi nombre.

-"¿NO LO ENTIENDEN? ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO VOLVERÉ A LUCHAR!"- Grité sin cordura y corrí hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de un gran golpe y lanzando mi pipa hacia la puerta, chocando y cayendo al suelo, puse mis manos en mi cara.

Todo se acabó, no sólo me quedaré como un no-muerto para siempre, si no que ya no lucharé como un héroe, ya que no me siento como mi ancestro, de hecho, no quiero encontrármelo desde el otro lado, sabiendo que está deshonrado, decepcionado y enojado por mí.


	5. Capitulo 4: Madre y Padre hay unos solos

**The Loud House: Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami – Lucifer En: El Ninja Místico Moderno**

 **Capítulo 4: Madre y Padre hay unos solos – El amor de ambos me cura todas las heridas.**

* * *

-"¿Mi amor?"- Era la voz de mi mamá que abrió la puerta y entró.

-"¡YA NO QUIERO NADA! ¡LÁRGATE!"- Yo le amenacé con un rugido furioso, pero ella me calmó acariciándome la cabeza, era mi punto débil, yo empecé a llorar.

-"No quiero verte así, no digas eso…"- Me mimó.

-"Vaya ironía, eso lo dice alguien que siempre le gusta la tristeza y la agonía y siempre estás así."- Vaya ironía, yo le respondí.

-"Pero eso es en mí, verte así, es mucho peor que sentir la tristeza y la agonía…"- Ella me agarró de las mejillas suave y gentilmente y me besó la frente, luego me abrazó fuerte, noté que ella empezó a llorar también.

-"¿Mucho peor? Desde que tomé más influencia en la cultura japonesa y la línea de mi ancestro, sentiste que ya no era perfecto, que merecía seguir tus pasos de pura oscuridad pero ahora no merecía existir."- Le dije sobre mi pasado, yo antes era un chico gótico puro, pero ahora no sólo soy eso, soy un chico gótico japonés momia ninja ladrón.

-"No… digas eso…"- Me respondió. -"Eres… lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida…"- Me dijo y luego me besó en la mejilla.

-"¿Qué?"- Estaba confuso.

-"Desde que naciste, mi vida cambió, tu padre me dio una luz en la oscuridad, y esa luz de esperanza eres tú… Yo traté de darte mi felicidad con mis gustos, pero me dí cuenta de que no todo en esta vida era perfección divina. Si tus abuelos me dejaron ser como era, yo también tendría que dejar a ti o a tus hermanos ser como son."- Esas eran palabras conmovedoras, pero igual no le tomé importancia.

-"Pero yo…"- Le insistí.

-"No importa lo que pase, yo te amo, mi Lucifer… mi niño…"- Ella sollozó mientras me abrazó aún más.

-"M-mamá…"- Le dije entre lágrimas y lloré con llanto incluido.

-"Ya no llores, no quiero verte así, también me entristece."- Dijo mi madre, secando mis lágrimas.

Traté de dejar de llorar, pero no pude, seguía decepcionado por aquel momento en batalla.

-"Goemon está decepcionado, le deshonré, no quiero seguir más sus pasos."- Le conté.

-"No creas eso, haz que tu corazón siga lo que más te gusta, en este caso, seguir a gusto los pasos de nuestro ancestro. Yo soy feliz haciendo mis propias cosas como escribir poemas y trabajar como funeraria. Si le escondes y mientes a la gente sobre tu verdadera pasión, tu corazón no será libre."-

-"Le tengo miedo a los piratas y debo suicidarme apuñalándome la tripa, pero no puedo, soy inmortal."- Le dije con tristeza.

-"¡Lucifer! ¡No digas eso! No quiero verte morir."- Me respondió.

-"Hijo, yo y tu madre nos da pena verte como una momia, nos gustaría volverte a ver sano y saludable. Por lo que encontraré la forma en la que volverás a ser vivo."- Mi padre llegó y me puso su mano el mi hombro.

-"¿De veras? ¿No quieres verme idéntico a ti?"- Le pregunté asombrado.

-"No es eso, es que ser una momia tiene sus desventajas, como no sentir absolutamente nada en el sistema nervioso. Yo solo seguí siendo un no-muerto por voluntad propia, lo único que queremos es verte feliz, pero es tu elección."- Dijo mi padre, quedando confirmado que lo del sistema nervioso inactivo era por ser un no-muerto, no por aquel disparo de Barbatitanio.

-"Bueno, me gustaría volver a ser un humano…"- Traté de no incomodarle.

Mi padre asintió y se fue de la habitación, luego llegaron mis tías, tíos y primos a verme.

-"Lucifer, perdona, no sabíamos que de verdad le tenías miedo a los piratas."- Bert se lamentó.

-"Intentamos hacerte enfrentar el miedo, pero lo empeoramos y terminaste así…"- Lorena me abrazó por algunos momentos.

-"No se sientan lamentados por mí, tienen que echarme la culpa porque no lo hice bien y le fallé horrendamente a Goemon…"- Lloré un poco.

Mis primos se quedaron callados por algunos segundos, hasta que Tía Lynn rompió silencio.

-"Escucha, querido Lucifer… Entiendo que piensas que hiciste lo peor, pero eso no quiere decir que nuestro ancestro Goemon está ahora en contra de ti."- Ella dijo.

-"Puedes buscar tu respuesta hablando con el Goemon descendiente actual, él era compañero mío."- Tía Ebisu me aconsejó.

-"Tu padre estuvo vivo por 8 años desde antes de cristo, pero murió de una plaga junto con un ancestro mío de la edad egipcia que trató de declararle amor, sin embargo, él regresó de los muertos porque no aceptaba el hecho de que ella muriera, y trató de confesar su amor de cualquier forma. Él dice que soy la reencarnación de ella y aquí me ves, casada con tu padre y dándote cariño como nuestro tercer fruto del amor."- Mi madre me contó ese dato.

-"¿Y…?"- Le dije para que me diera más datos.

-"Mencionó que las momias sólo reviven porque no podían dejar el mundo de los vivos ya que no aceptaban un hecho, y tenían un propósito en su nueva vida de no-muerto."- Me comentó.

-"¡Eso es! ¡El hecho de que te convirtieras en momia se debe a que no aceptaste la derrota ante Barbatitanio y tu propósito es acabar con él y hacer que Royal Woods esté fuera de peligro!"- Bert me habló.

-"Puede ser… Naaah…"- En seguida rechacé dicha teoría.

-"Lucifer, puede que Bert tenga razón, incluso si sientes que le has fallado a Goemon, tuviste suficiente honor para resucitar con ganas de poner un alto a ese pirata y hacer saber que no quieres decepcionar a nuestro ancestro."- Tony mencionó.

-"Así que lo de Ramses fue por amor, mientras que lo de Lucifer fue por honor."- Tío Danny concluyó.

-"Qué interesante, puedo saber más de monstruos por familia que por enemigos."- Mencionó Tío Roger, que como caza vampiros, se había también enfrentado a otros monstruos como momias y hombres lobos.

El timbre sonó, y Tía Lori fue a atender, luego regresó.

-"Son tus amigos el hijo de Clyde y los asiáticos el robot ese, la niñita y los hermanos esos, quieren visitarte por lo que te ha pasado."- Me dijo, Sasuke y Yacky al parecer se habían preocupado, pero vaya sorpresa de que Norman, Wakiyosuke y Torabumaru también se aparezcan frente a mí.

Norman McBride es el hijo de Clyde y Haiku, el hecho de que Clyde solía estar enamorado de Tía Lori antes era cosa rara, y el hecho de que Norman tiene dos abuelos es que su padre tiene padres que son una pareja gay, vaya orgullo, pero bueno, Clyde es el mejor amigo de Tío Lincoln, como Norman a Bert, pero a veces él pasa tiempo conmigo. Norman frecuenta imaginar ser alguien que come pastillas y siendo perseguido por fantasmas imaginarios, ser un ratón policía persiguiendo gatos, excavando por tierras inflando monstruos, cruzando calles futuristas saltando latas de soda de tamaños de barril, sembrando flores en un jardín, montando un auto mientras evita choques con otros autos, estando en una nave luchando insectos alienígenos. Es por que recibió el don de **N** akamura **A** musement **M** achine **Co** mpany, ahora acorten las siglas y tendrán la boca abierta.

Wakiyosuke, Torabumaru y sus diez hermanos son los hijos del descendiente de Koryuta y la descendiente de Donbe, Koryuta era el hijo del dios dragón que ayudó a mi ancestro Goemon y sus aliados; Koryuta podía transformarse en un gran dragón azul que viajaba por doquier en Japón feudal. Donbe era el hermano adoptado de Hikari, ambos héroes criados por una pareja de ancianos. Conocí a Wakiyosuke y Torabumaru por primera vez cuando me perdí en el camino a casa después de seguir a mi madre en el supermercado; ellos estaban jugando, disfrazados de Raijin y Fujin. Wakiyosuke era el mayor y tímido, que tiene un buen cuidado con las cosas, mientras que Torabumaru era el menor y problemático que gustaba causar travesuras en el lugar.

Sasuke, Yacky, Norman, Wakiyosuke y Torabumaru se acercaron a mí, estaban en shock, no podrían creer que ahora yo era una momia.

-"¡Lucifer! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado?!"- Me pregunto Yacky asustada.

-"Morí y reviví entre los muertos… soy una momia…"- Le respondí.

-"¿Cómo tu padre?"- Sasuke me preguntó.

-"Así que no eran falacias de la tele…"- Norman afirmó.

-"Aquí me ves, muerto pero coleando…"- Le respondí.

-"Lucifer tiene más de un problema, el falló en luchar contra el Capitán Barbatitanio y lo está lamentando mucho diciendo que ha deshonrado a Goemon y ahora cree que el espíritu de nuestro ancestro lo mira con malos ojos."- Bert les explicó de mi situación actual.

-"¡Qué lamentable!"- Dijo Wakiyosuke.

-"Entonces lo de los piratas era real… ¡Nunca he visto uno, cómo me dan ganas de ver uno!"- Dijo Torabumaru saltando de alegría.

-"Pero descuiden, trataremos de animarlo de vuelta y todo volverá a la normalidad."- Tony dijo.

-"Mamá, me da pena que nuestro primo se encuentre así."- Le dijo Johnny a Tía Lana.

-"Lo sé, Johnny… Se ve lamentable… Como familia, es nuestro deber ayudarlo…"- Le respondió.

-"¡Entonces yo se quién lo podrá ayudar!"- Bert tuvo una 'idea'. -"¡Pidámosle ayuda a Goemon y Jurokubei!"- Él dijo.

-"Bert, cariño… Eso mismo lo dije momentos atrás…"- Le respondió Tía Ebisu.

-"¿Entonces tenemos que viajar a Japón tan lejos?"- Les pregunté.

-"No es necesario, my nephew, ellos pueden visitarnos."- Tía Luna me respondió.

-"¡Yo y Lisa II podemos recogerlos con Grinbee y Vic Viper V2! ¡Volveremos en lo que zumba una abeja! ¡Ja! ¿Lo entienden? ¡Ya que el 'bee' de Grinbee es abeja en inglés!"- Taffy soltó la bomba del chiste, la única que se rió fue Tía Luan, pues todos nosotros nos quejamos.

-"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Esa es mi hija!"- Le respondió orgullosa.

-"No los llamen, es inútil, se acabó, dije que no volveré a luchar como héroe. Desde ahora en adelante me volveré a dedicar a los poemas. Ahora quiero recostarme en mi cama, lárguense todos…"- Con estas palabras, yo ordené a todo el mundo a abandonar mi habitación, los únicos que quedaron son Tony y Yacky.

-"Para empezar, este también es mi cuarto. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a sacarme de aquí!"- Tony se quejó en mí.

-"Y tu tampoco tienes derecho de sacarme de aquí, nuestro cuarto es compartido, así que…"- Le respondí.

-"¡YO TE PUEDO HACER SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡Y MÁS FÁCIL AÚN CUANDO YA NO TE GUSTA LUCHAR!"- Tony me amenazó.

-"¡Chicos! ¡Deténganse!"- Yacky exclamó tratando de detenernos.

-"Anthony Simon Belnades Loud. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no empieces a pelear con tus primos? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!"- La voz de Tía Lynn sonó fuerte lejos de vista.

Tony sólo se limitó a darme gruñidos y se largó de la habitación. Con sólo Yacky, ella se acercó a animarme.

Les olvidé mencionar que en países como Reino Unido, Australia, Canadá y Estados Unidos, el apellido original de la mujer es reemplazado por el del marido tras casarse, nuestras madres técnicamente tienen el apellido de nuestros padres, por ejemplo, mi mamá tiene su tarjeta de identidad como Lucy L. Neb-jeperu-Ra, sólo es una situación dada en trabajos, entrevistas, y otras cosas, pero ellas conservan el apellido Loud como apellido secundario en situaciones privadas de casa, con conocidos, y esas cosas, así mi madre se le menciona también como Lucy Neb-jeperu-Ra Loud. Y allí se le hace lo mismo con los hijos, no tienen el apellido Loud en estas cosas, y sí lo tienen en aquellas cosas, es por eso de que a veces me llaman Lucifer Neb-jeperu-Ra Quinto o Lucifer Amenhotep Neb-jeperu-Ra Loud Quinto, el 'Quinto' en mi nombre es que mi padre se llama Ramses Neb-jeperu-Ra Cuarto, ya que mi abuelo se llama Tutankamón Neb-jeperu-Ra Tercero, mi bisabuelo se llamaba Ahmose Neb-jeperu-Ra Segundo, y mi tatarabuelo el mejor gobernante de Egipto hasta la historia se llamaba Jaemuaset Neb-jeperu-Ra Primero, el Neb-jeperu-Ra se pronuncia 'Nebkheperure' en habla inglesa. Como ya no habrá más faraones ni príncipes de Egipto, ya que ahora es un estado cuyo mandato son los presidentes, es más probable que yo no continúe la tradición de ponerle el 'Sexto' a mi futuro hijo. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntan por mi nombre peculiar de Lucifer? Fácil, mi madre me puso ese nombre ya que es una mujer gótica, y según ella, ese nombre me queda 'demente' en sentido agradable, pero mi papá quería ponerme el nombre de su padre, cosa que mi mamá ganó. Por alguna razón, la gente cristiana odia mi nombre y me molestan en mi escuela, como soy de religión egipcia, a mí no me da importancia, pero… ¿Saben algo? Yo me hubiera conformado con ser simplemente llamado Goemon Ishikawa Neb-jeperu-Ra Loud Quinto.

Volviendo a la historia, Yacky se acercó a mí para animarme.

-"Lucifer, no puedes dejar a tu familia y a tu ciudad sin esperanza. ¡Sabes perfectamente que no puedes dejar a un lado tu honor y responsabilidad de proteger Royal Woods! ¡Y si lo quisieras, jamás te perdonarías a ti mismo!"- Ella me dijo.

-"Pues se acabó, Goemon ahora me odia."- Yo respondí sin argumento firme.

-"Mira, yo… desde ese momento en el que te conocí en el barrio asiático, sentí un aura de persona determinada, no desarrollada aún pero de alguien fuerte. Cosa que quedó confirmada cuando me defendiste de esos bravucones en la escuela. ¡Tengo algo que me da nervios decirte, desde que te vi por primera vez! ¡Y ahora te lo podré decir para que veas que yo puedo ser más valiente que tú ahora mismo y recuperes tus ganas!"- Yacky me dijo nerviosa.

-"¿Y eso?"- Le pregunté confuso.

-"¡Yo! ¡Y-yo-yo-yo…! ¡Mejor te lo muestro sin palabras para que entiendas mejor!"- Ella me mencionó, luego cerró los ojos y se acercó a mí, entonces comprendí lo que ella sentía.

-"¡YACKY! ¡HAY UN DOCUMENTAL SOBRE TU ANCESTRO YAE EN LA TELEVISIÓN!"- Bert interrumpió el momento, asustándonos a mí y a ella, que dio un grito más ruidoso que esta casa.

-"P-Perdón, será mejor que yo te deje en paz… Bueno, al menos iré a ver el documental de mi ancestro para que te refresques solo un poquito."- Dijo Yacky tras ese grito que dio y se fue.

-"Espera, yo-"- Traté de decirle que yo también sentía lo mismo por ella, pero ya estaba lejos de mi alcance.

Yo suspiré hondamente, sólo me conformé con echarme en mi cama y tratar de echar una siesta. Mucho después, mi madre apareció de nuevo y se sentó en el suelo y a la vez en mi cama futon.

-"¿Cariño?"- Mi madre me preguntó que hacía exactamente.

-"Estoy intentando ser un cadáver auténtico…"- Le dije a modo de chiste.

-"¿Puedo acompañarte?"- Ella me preguntó.

Yo sólo asentí y en seguida mi madre sonrió y me acompaño, ambos mirando fijamente el techo mientras estábamos recostados en el suelo.

-"Tanto te gusta la muerte y la necrología… ¿Entonces por qué no me quieres ver muerto de verdad?"- Le pregunté.

-"Cariño, si te llego ver morir, yo también me muero… Las cosas no serían lo mismo si tú ya no estuvieras entre nosotros. Todos sufrimos muy en serio una pérdida de un ser querido cercano, estábamos muy tristes cuando tu bisabuelo se nos fue, tú nunca llegaste a conocerlo ya que naciste después de su muerte. De tanto sacrificio para traer vida y luego la parca te la quita. Yo nunca superaría tu partida y haría lo posible para suicidarme y acabar dicho sufrimiento."- Ella me respondió explicando, y acto siguiente me besó la mejilla.

-"Entonces… Igual tienes emociones dentro de tu oscura alma…"- Le respondí.

-"Podríamos decir que sí… Tu también"- Ella confesó, también haciéndome admitir.

-"¿Por qué eres tan protectora conmigo?"- Le pregunté con una pregunta que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-"Lucifer, todas las madres tienen una sagrada regla de proteger a sus hijos, los padres también. Esto se incluyen yo, tu padre, tus tías y tíos. Sí, incluso tu Tía Lily, ella protege a su criatura, a la que ustedes llaman 'Bebé Cabeza de Pirámide' o 'monstruo'."- Me respondió sabiamente.

-"¿Pero qué hay del padre o madre que abandona a su hijo o abusa de este? ¿Es correcto que el 'mal' padre se quede con el niño?"- Le pregunté a mi madre, con esas palabras, ella dio un pequeño silencio.

-"Otro adulto es el que le da amor y si quiere, este asume el nuevo rol de padre adoptivo. La moral está en apoyar al que le da amor al menor y detener al que abuse de este, el que sea el maltratador no necesariamente pueda ser el padre que fue criado de la misma forma, también puede ser ese otro adulto que maltrate al niño por diversión u otra razón. Lo importante sería evitar que la salud del menor sea dañada, y que su vida se vea marcada para siempre. Pero yo y tu padre somos más puros que un murciélago sin sangre, nunca te hemos hecho daño, ni te lo estamos haciendo, ni lo haremos nunca, porque nosotros si te valoramos y te queremos."- Me contestó.

-"Ya veo…"- Entendí.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas en primer lugar?"- Mi madre me preguntó por curiosidad.

-"Ah, nada… sólo he visto ese tipo de moralidad en una película que vi en la televisión llamada 'Cachorro Herido'."- Le respondí.

Y se me vino a la cabeza lo de la moral, lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Lo importante era proteger a las personas, si siguiera con lo de mi ancestro, entonces toda la gente estaría en malas manos por mi culpa, y yo siendo culpable de mis acciones, me sentiría mucho más peor que ahora. ¿Qué sentiría un muerto por mis acciones? ¡Ya está muerto! ¡No podría decir nada! Pero entonces… ¿Por qué lo sigo honrando si no me puede ver? ¿Será por la gente que conozco que pienso proteger? Desde que descubrí que tenía la sangre de Goemon, ahora la gente me importaba, hago causas nobles porque yo protejo a mi pueblo. No sólo antes era un tímido sensible deprimido siguiendo la misma personalidad de mis ambos padres, ahora también resulta que soy energético y con un fuerte temperamento, teniendo la personalidad de un antiguo típico héroe japonés por mi repentina sangre caliente o también un moderno joven protagonista japonés con mis bajones de tristeza. Aunque aparento ser despreocupado, tengo un gran sentido de justicia y mis fechorías están motivadas por una causa noble, buscando siempre ayudar a los necesitados. ¿Quizá lo de la personalidad de los hijos siempre es diferente a los padres es verdad? Mi personalidad era básicamente la de mi padre Ramses, mi madre Lucy y mi ancestro Goemon mezclados en una juguera. ¿Es esto bipolaridad? ¿O básicamente un nuevo tipo de personalidad propia? ¿Cómo era la palabra para definir todas estas características en una sola?

-"Mamá… ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo nuestro lugar estuviera en ruinas y sin recursos? ¿Y cómo lo pensarían los demás?"- Le pregunté.

-"Muy triste, sin esperanzas… Igual la mayoría de las personas estarían así. Tú también lo estarías… ¿No es verdad?"- Me respondió.

Y entonces fue allí donde me di cuenta. Incluso cuando sienta que Goemon me odie, no debo echarme atrás y no hacer que mi gente pierda la esperanza, daré lo posible para perder el miedo a los piratas y así sacarlos de este planeta.

-"No, eso no sucederá. Volveré y le enseñaré al Capitán Barbatitanio a no meterse con el descendiente del Ninja Místico. ¡El será derrotado sí o sí!"- Dije determinadamente.

-"¿Lucifer?"- A primera vista, mi mamá estaba un poco asombrada, pero luego dio una sonrisa, al parecer finalmente quiso que yo entendiera mi propósito.

-"Así es, incluso después de estar muerto, no voy a quedarme parado con los brazos cruzados mientras mi mente me atormenta sobre mi ancestro. Tengo honor para así detener a ese desgraciado pirata y salvar la ciudad."- Le dije.

-"Haz aprendido algo…"- Me dijo orgullosa.

Mi padre sosteniendo a mi hermano bebé Iahmesu entró a verme a mí y a mi madre, cabe destacar que tenía una aguja dorada que sostenía en sus dientes y mi hermanito lloraba.

-"Cariño, Iahmesu tiene hambre y al parecer no tiene ganas de vino… ¿Puedes darle sangre? Mientras yo necesito a Lucifer por unos minutos."- Dijo entre dientes, sosteniendo dicha aguja.

Explicando, no es que en realidad mis padres sean malvados y le den cosas dañinas a mi hermano, el término vino y sangre a Iahmesu es en realidad leche cultivada de mora y leche pura de frutilla respectivamente, ya que mis padres, tras varios meses de amamantamiento de leche materna, hacen un pequeño juego en él por cariño cuando tiene determinada edad dejando de amamantar, mi madre lo trata como un pequeño vampirito, pues los vampiros beben sangre y ella le da leche de frutilla por el color, y mi padre lo trata como un pequeño faraoncito, pues en Egipto, los reyes bebían vino y él le da leche de mora por el color. Destaca una nota que ellos también solían hacerlo cuando yo y mis hermanas tenían la misma edad de Iahmesu.

Volviendo, mamá tomó en brazos a mi hermanito y yo me levanté a seguir a papá a su habitación que también era la de mamá. Yo me siento en la cama mientras él toma la aguja dorada de sus dientes y la sostiene con sus dedos.

-"Hijo, te tengo malas y buenas noticias. La mala es que Lisa II y Taffy volvieron y mencionaron que Goemon y Jurokubei no pudieron venir, ya que había problemas de villanos en Japón y ellos fueron a acudir a la lucha. La buena es que por fin encontré la aguja de mi padre, me la dio cuando yo estaba preparado para casarme con tu madre, con esto yo dejaría de ser un no-muerto y volvería a ser un humano, cosa que ella rechazó y me aceptó como yo era, y gracias a Ra que tuve la idea de conservar esta Aguja de la Vida."- Dijo mi padre.

-"Bueno, ¿Y cómo funciona?"- Le pregunté, y en seguida, mi padre me clavó la aguja en el brazo y luego me lo removió, no había sentido nada.

-"Hay que clavarlo en la piel, luego, los sentidos vuelven y tu sistema nervioso tardará un poco en funcionar, luego el dolor de la clavadura se siente.- Me respondió.

-"Pero yo no sentí nad- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"- Un dolor en el brazo me estalló, en efecto, dolía después de ser clavado y ya sentías tu sistema nervioso volver a funcionar.

Lloré por aquel dolor intenso, cosa que mi padre me calmó con unos suaves mimos y un abrazo, luego me puso un parche curita en la herida y me dio palmaditas en mi espalda, notamos que mi piel estaba volviendo a tener un color pálido vivo, dejando de ser azul mortífero como la que tiene mi padre, y dicha aguja perdía el color dorado, volviéndose una aguja plateada ordinaria, volví a sentir el peso en mis pies, el abrazo de mi padre y cómo yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro, ya lo saben, esos sentimientos de tocar.

-"Mi príncipe, todo está bien, papi está aquí."- Me volvió a mimar.

Eso me calmó el dolor suavemente, el amor de un padre a un hijo, en la mayoría de casos, el padre no suele mostrar emociones a una determinada edad a su hijo, pero mi padre Ramses, era de corazón abierto, pues tuvo un pasado triste, y ahora no piensa dejar de amar a mí, a Iahmesu y a mis hermanas, ni siquiera cuando crezcamos.

El sueño me volvía y yo caí en sus brazos, con un peso de Morfeo encima, volví a perder conciencia.


	6. Capitulo 5: Estruendo en la Ciudad

**The Loud House: Equipo Fuerzas Especiales Konami – Lucifer En: El Ninja Místico Moderno**

 **Capítulo 5: Estruendo en la ciudad – Steel Anchor invade Royal Woods.**

¡Bum!

Ese sonido me hizo despertar repentinamente, vi que el techo de la casa se movía un poco, sacudiendo algo de polvo, lo que me hizo estornudar cuando hizo contacto en mi nariz, sentía todo perfectamente, en efecto, tenía mi vida viva de vuelta, volví a ser un humano, lo de papá 'resucitándome' no fue un sueño. Luego miré a ambos lados, estaba oscuro de noche, Tony estaba en su cama al lado mío, durmiendo, al parecer se movió un poco al oír mi estornudo. Consulté mi reloj cuya forma era la de un Tanuki con maquillaje de kabuki, que tenía sonido y se podía transformar automáticamente en un robot mecha cuando daba una hora determinada, también con maquillaje de kabuki, por supuesto, era directamente importado de Japón. Tony en su lado tiene su reloj de ring de lucha libre, con una campana y una forma caricaturesca de su ídolo incluido, hecho y comprado en America obviamente. Ambos relojes indicaban la media noche, donde casi todo el día estaba durmiendo profundamente, me había quedado dormido para la cena. Pero ya no importaba, lo que sí importaba, era saber qué era ese extraño sonido que sólo me levantó a mí, pues Tony seguía roncando. Tratando de mirar por la ventana, vi que los vecinos de al frente seguían despiertos, y miraban la televisión, estaban muy atemorizados, pensé que estaban viendo una película de terror en el cable, pero a inspección cercana, me percaté de que eran las noticias ya que mostraban títulos en la pantalla; algo serio estaba pasando.

Decidí ir a ver el televisor del living de la casa Loud, lo encendí y le puse mute inmediatamente para no molestar a los miembros dormidos, al parecer estaba ya la noticia en pantalla, cambié de canal varias veces y todos los canales televisivos cuya programación era estándar mostraban la misma escena, la leyenda ponía 'Robot gigante ataca la ciudad robando tesoros', ni siquiera los policías y los soldados mostrados en cámara podían acabar con esta amenaza gigante. Así que tendría que tomar acciones drásticas, he decidido enfrentarme a esa amenaza, como les mencioné anteriormente ya me animé a enfrentarme los piratas otra vez y salvar esta ciudad, por lo que lentamente desperté a Bert para que me ayudara en la batalla contra ese robot con un 'gran amigo'.

-"¡Isshumaru! ¡Despierta!"- Le murmuré un poco fuerte, moviéndolo varias veces hasta que abrió los ojos y bostezó.

-"Mmmmmmhhh… Luci… Es de noche, déjame dormi-"- Luego él abrió ampliamente los ojos, percatándose de algo.

-"¡¿LUCIFER?! ¡VOLVISTE A SER HUMANO!"- Me exclamó.

-"Ssssssssshhhhhh… ssssssssssssshhhhhh… Silencio, despertarías a los demás. Y sí, vuelvo a estar vivo, mi padre me ayudó con un artefacto egipcio que le regaló mi abuelo."- Le mencioné.

-"¡Hurra! ¿Y, para qué me despertaste?"- Susurró Bert.

-"Mira, sígueme, ve la televisión…"- Le dije y a continuación yo me dirigí hacia el living, mi primo me siguió también.

Él estaba muy impactado sobre la noticia del robot que destruía la ciudad y me miró.

-"Si, nuestro 'gran amigo' nos ayudará. Pero debemos llamarlo después, vamos a reunirnos con Sasuke y Yacky."- Le dije, y le mostré una caracola que saqué de mi capucha, luego la guardé de nuevo.

-"¡Qué emoción! ¡No puedo esperar a que la acción se lleve a cabo!"- Me dijo, luego cambió su expresión a una cara confusa.

-"¿Y… cómo lo haremos para tomar un bus en media noche? ¡No hay servicios disponibles a esta hora!"- Me preguntó inquieto, yo le sonreí con una idea.

-"No tomaremos un bus, nosotros mismos manejaremos a Vanzilla…"- Le dije.

-"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡EN SERIO!?"- Me exclamó preguntando muy sorprendido.

-"Sí, y para eso tenemos que robarle las llaves a Tía Lori…"- Le respondí, el plan era ir con sigilo hacia la habitación de Tía Lori y Tío Bobby.

-"¿Pero qué pasará si se dan cuenta?"- Isshumaru me preguntó.

-"…Le diremos la verdad, que era para luchar contra ese robot. Pero lo importante sería no despertarlos en ninguna circunstancia."- Le resolví.

Entonces Bert me tomó confianza y actuamos lo posible para conseguir las llaves de 'Vanzilla', ya lo saben, el vehículo oficial de La Familia Loud. Los padres de Lorena estaban profundamente dormidos, abrazados con cariño, y las llaves del Vanzilla estaban en el mueble del velador. Bert se quedó en la puerta abierta, observándome, y yo silenciosamente tomé el llavero, no haciendo el ruido posible, evitando despertarlos y que nos descubrieran, se movieron un poco y yo procedí a quedarme quieto como una estatua manteniendo mi respiración no haciendo un mínimo ruido posible, Tía Lori y Tío Bobby volvieron a dormir quietos, y yo sólo suspiré de alivio en mi mente. Volvimos al exterior y silenciosamente cerramos la puerta de su habitación.

-"¡Bien hecho, Luci!"- Me animó Bert en susurro.

-"Vamos al Vanzilla, que tenemos una misión que hacer… No sin antes que te vistas en tu ropa."- Le mencioné, apuntándole su pijama que estaba llevando, yo tenía mis ropas normales, ya que me había quedado dormido y posiblemente mi padre me llevó a mi cama sin cambiar mi ropa.

Mi mejor compañero se cambió de ropa, cambiando su atuendo nocturno para dormir a el que suele usar durante todo el día y está usando despierto, por último, escribí un mensaje en una nota 'Si alguien despierta temprano y lee esto, por favor avisa a la familia que se protejan del robot, Bert, un gran amigo y yo nos encargaremos de detenerlo.' Nosotros salimos afuera de la casa, abrimos el garaje y en seguida desactivamos el seguro del Vanzilla, que estaba al lado de la motocicleta de Tío Danny junto con un container que albergaba otro vehículo, y lo abordamos, yo en el volante y Bert en el asiento del copiloto. Rápidamente encendí el motor con la llave y sólo moví la palanca a reversa, hasta alcanzar el camino del pavimento y cambiar la palanca a la velocidad alta, no sin antes de que Bert me detuviera.

-"¡Espera!"- Dijo, y a continuación él fue a cerrar el garaje y asegurar la puerta de la casa.

-"¿Era eso necesario?"- Le pregunte incómodamente.

-"¡Pero Luci! ¡La delincuencia es mayor cuando están los piratas! ¡Hay que asegurar el garaje y la casa!"- Me advirtió.

Yo suspiré hondamente y con mis mejores habilidades posibles tras jugar videojuegos de carreras, conduje un poco horrible hacia el barrio asiático, mientras nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo, había policías cerca de la pista, estaban tan aburridos y nosotros disimulamos como si fuéramos mayores de edad, nosotros sonreímos nerviosamente y los miramos fijamente, ellos estaban tan aburridos que ni se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, uno estaba comiendo donuts y el otro tomando café, cuando el semáforo dio luz verde, calmadamente aceleramos hacia nuestro destino mientras estos doblaron en la esquina, proseguí conduciendo mientras Bert miraba fijamente las tiendas de comida y restaurantes cerrados con una mirada perdida, yo sólo pisé el acelerador para pasar de largo y hacer que Isshumaru dejara de poner atención a dichos lugares. (Y posiblemente evitar que los robe durante el cierre)

Al llegar a la esquina, observamos los letreros en asiático, pueden ser chinos, japoneses o coreanos, así que era señal de que ya habíamos llegado. Rápidamente yo y mi primo nos apresuramos en bajar y despertar a Sasuke y a Yacky.

Al entrar a la mansión, me percaté de que El Viejo Sabio estaba durmiendo en su cama de futon.

El Viejo Sabio es, bueno, un anciano sabio, inventor que siempre lleva una bata de científico, éste era el creador de Sasuke MKII. Consiguió los planos del Sasuke original en la vieja mansión del Antiguo Viejo Sabio, que era el hermano de su tataratataratatarabuelo, y lo remodificó con mejoras efectivas, como Bazookas adicionales. El Viejo Sabio se caracteriza también en otras invenciones, y el hecho de que persiga a jovenzuelas, es todo un pervertido, lo sé, incluso tiene revistas de "Autos y Motores", que no es nada más que una excusa para ver su revista de Chicas Conejitas.

Yo sólo tenía que despertar a Sasuke, activarlo y avisarle del problema, cosa que había cables que alimentaban su almacenamiento de aceite mientras estaba inactivo, presioné un botón e inmediatamente Sasuke abrió los ojos, saltó de un susto al ver mi presencia.

-"¡UWAAH! ¡LUCIFER! ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!"- Me gritó.

-"Shhhhhh… Sasuke, no hagamos mucho ruido. Escucha: Los robots piratas fueron la causa del incidente de yokais."- Le dije. -"Ahora mismo esos rufianes tienen un robot gigante que está robando las pertenencias valiosas de toda Royal Woods."- Terminé de contarle.

-"¿Estás insinuando que vamos a llamar a…?"- Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.

-"Sí, exactamente. Tengo la caracola para invocarlo."- Afirmé con mi cabeza.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza apoyando mi idea, luego fuimos a la casa de los Sakurataiyo, donde Bert ya levantó a Yacky, por lo que ella me pregunta.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"- Eso fue lo que dijo.

-"El robot que están usando los piratas está arrebatando los tesoros de toda Royal Woods."- Le expliqué.

-"¡Oh no! ¿Cómo lo detendremos?"- Ella dijo con pánico.

-"Tengo la caracola, para llamarlo…"- Yo dije.

Se formó un silencio en el que Bert, Sasuke y Yacky sabían lo que estaba por venir, a quién llamaría y que él sería responsable de derrotar al Robot Pirata.

De repente, una camioneta futurista llega hacia el barrio asiático, era el Vanzilla MKII que había en el container, pilotado por Tío Bobby, allí estaban también Tía Lori, el resto de mis primos, mis tías y tíos, y mis padres, rápidamente salen del vehículo y se dirigen hacia nosotros.

-"¡Lucifer! ¡No pienses en volver a morir!"- Mi madre me gritó lejos mientras se dirigía hacia mí.

-"¡Cabeza de chorlito! ¡No te atrevas a arriesgarte solo!"- Stephanie gritó de lejos.

-"¡Y con tu riesgo a miedo expuesto! ¡Literalmente, tu Thalasso Harpaxofobia te impide!"- Lorena gritó también.

-"Lucy, haz algo y controla a tu hijo. Literalmente es un suicida."- Tía Lori le dijo a mi madre.

-"No sé como lo hizo para robar las llaves del antiguo Vanzilla."- Tío Bobby se preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

-"Lucifer… No te arriesgues, y vuelve a casa con nosotros, habrá otra forma de detenerlos."- Mi madre me ordenó.

-"Pero esto será la única forma hacerlo, y tengo que enfrentarlo, por mi ancestro."- Le expliqué desde lejos y empecé a acercar mi boca a la caracola.

-"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- Ambos padres míos gritaron.

Y así soplé la caracola, un sonido de cuerno se produjo.

Un objeto pesado aterrizó en frente de nosotros, sacudiendo el suelo un poco, y su rayo verde nos absorbió a mí, a Bert, a Sasuke y a Yacky.

Este era el 'Gran amigo de metal', es Shinubis Impact, un robot gigante que nos ayuda en combates cuyos problemas son grandes. Su apariencia es similar a mí, sólo que es más artificial y no tiene los ojos cubiertos, si no que usa una máscara parecida a la mía cuyos ojos son visibles, pues era para controlarlo mejor y ver el entorno. Shinubis Impact fue encontrado en el Cañón de Colorado, destruido como Goemon Impact, éste era el famosísimo robot de mi ancestro, que pereció en esos lugares después de que Goemon falleciera, de vacaciones lo encontramos y Tía Lisa y Tía Lana lo reconstruyeron como nuevo y bajo una nueva apariencia que ahora indicaba que era mío.

Shinubis Impact comenzó a cantar…

Da-Da-Dash!

El sol caliente, brillando en mis hombros

Vamos ya, a empezar, la máquina está viva

Yo soy maquinaría, un ser de metal (Hey!)

Salto hacia el cielo, con espíritu de acero

(¡Vamos ya!)

Breakdown!

Y con todo mi poder a la carga

Poder al máximo límite

¡Con un poderoso golpe!

¡Soy el mejor, maravilloso!

¡Soy Impact!

DA-DA-DASH!

Shinubis Impact se desplazó con sus patines en rueda, y fue a la carga, destruyendo algunos edificios en el trayecto, pero bueno, era para llegar pronto sí o sí y detener al robot de los piratas cyborg. Enviamos una transmisión en pantalla hacia esos rufianes que lo pilotaban.

-"¡Deténganse ahora mismo!"- Les dije.

-"¡Aahjajajaja! ¡Lo dices tú, el niño que le tiene miedo a los piratas!"- Me respondió el pirata empresario.

-"¡Ese montón de chatarra suyo no es nada comparado con nuestro Steel Anchor!"- Acompañó otro pirata.

-"No se confíen mucho, les vamos a patear su trasero metálico."- Bert dijo determinado.

-"¡Adelante! ¡Demuestren que el chico que viste de negro es realmente descendiente de Goemon!"- Los piratas nos desafiaron.

Tragué un poco de saliva, el miedo me estaba invadiendo una vez más.

-"¿Listo, Impact?"- Dije un poco nervioso.

-"¡Demos paliza a esos maleantes!"- Impact me respondió con confianza.


End file.
